Voix Forte
by Prapika
Summary: Alors voilà se dit Gandalf, voilà la quinzième personne de la Compagnie, une fille insolente et dévergondée, n'ayant rien d'autre pour elle que son courage, son corps et sa voix. C'est la personne la plus imprédictible de toute la Terre du Milieu et je vais lui proposer de se joindre à cette quête. Valars, suis-je devenu fou!
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! Heureuse de vous rencontrer ! Bienvenue !

Alors voilà une petite introduction, je vais faire vite, hein, pas la peine de paniquer ! Moi, c'est Prapika, je lis, je lis beaucoup, j'adore ça. Et comme mon imagination s'emballe toujours un peu trop, j'ai tout le temps des histoires dans la tête, que j'aime broder autour de mes romans et fictions préférés. Et puis j'ai découvert les fan-fictions, je suis tombée dedans et j'ai commencé à coucher sur le papier (ou sur l'ordi plutôt) mes bribes d'histoires, des morceaux de mon imagination. Et puis un jour j'ai décidé de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de m'atteler à l'écriture _complète_ , de A à Z, du début à la fin, d'une de ces histoires, et dans un élan de courage, de la publier. Alors me voilà avec ma fan-fiction, la première que je commence à écrire avec l'intention de la terminer. J'espère que mon histoire va vous plaire, qu'elle va vous intéresser et pas vous ennuyer (comme cette introduction qui est _beaucoup_ trop longue). Bon, bah je vous laisse alors, bonne lecture ! La bise !

Diclaimer : Bon, comme vous vous en doutez peut-être, cette fan-fiction prend place dans le génial univers de Tolkien (j't'aime fort fort Tolkien, gros bisous sur les deux joues), et plus particulièrement dans celui du Hobbit. Donc, vous vous en doutez (encore ! vous vous doutez de beaucoup de choses décidemment !), l'univers, les personnages, l'histoire de base, rien de tout ça ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que les emprunter, les utiliser pour mon plaisir personnel (et le vôtre j'espère), pour satisfaire mon imagination et mon esprit un peu dérangés. Ce qui m'appartient en revanche, c'est mon OC et la manière dont je vais l'intégrer dans l'histoire originale (vous ais-je déjà mentionné qu'elle appartenait à Tolkien ?), et les changements qu'elle va apporter.

Le déroulement des événements de cette fic suivront principalement ceux des films. Mais comme j'adore le livre (genre, vraiment beaucoup), vous aurez le droit à un savant (ou pas) mélange des deux.

* * *

 _C'était une histoire du fond des âges, un racontar qui ne pouvait prétendre au statut de légende. C'était, au fil du temps, devenu un lambeau de souvenir, une ombre qui flottait dans la conscience collective des Hommes. C'était un conte sans mémoire, personne n'en parlait car personne ne pouvait en parler, il était comme effacé. C'était une histoire si secrète et si oubliée que même les Elfes n'en avaient pas conscience._

 _Mais l'histoire survivait, elle était toujours là, quelque part. Elle refaisait surface de temps à autres, sous formes de bribes, déformée par les interprétations, diluée dans l'immensité de l'Histoire de la Terre du Milieu._

 _C'était aux premières heures des Hommes. Les cadets d'Iluvatar foulaient depuis peu Arda. Le monde était neuf. Mais dans le cœur d'un homme germa une graine douloureuse, la jalousie. Il jalousait les Elfes, les premiers nés dotés d'une vie immortelle. Il enviait ce cadeau, s'estimait lésé dans sa mortalité. Alors il décida qu'il n'allait pas mourir. Personne ne sait et personne ne saura jamais comment il parvint à esquiver la Mort. Il devint immortel et échappa à son destin._

 _Mais la Mort ne pouvait tolérer cela. Les Hommes étaient promis à cette fin par Iluvatar, on ne pouvait se soustraire à ce destin. Alors elle le chercha, elle le traqua à travers tout Arda. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle le retrouvait, il réussissait à la tromper. Cette chasse dura longtemps, très longtemps. La Mort perdit patience. Elle alla trouver son maître et lui demanda de l'aide._

 _Alors Mandos se leva et porta son regard sur Arda. Il ne pu voir l'humain qui le défiait. Mais son regard se posa sur un autre mortel. Un homme fort, fort de corps et d'esprit. Le Valar venait de trouver la solution, c'était cet humain qui allait chasser pour lui. Mais les humains étaient des créatures étranges. Il ne suffisait pas de leur demander d'accomplir une tâche, il fallait leur donner quelque chose en échange. Il fallait un contrat._

 _Mandos se pencha sur le mortel et lui fit sa proposition. Il trouvait l'homme qui avait pêché en esquivant la mort, et en échange, lui, le Valar, lui offrait ce qu'il voulait. L'humain accepta et signa avec son sang. Il se lança dans sa chasse. Encore une fois, personne ne sait et personne ne saura jamais comment il réussit à trouver le mortel qui se prenait pour un immortel et comment il parvint à l'envoyer enfin à la Mort. Mandos était satisfait. Tout rentrait enfin dans l'ordre. Il se pencha de nouveau sur l'homme et lui demanda ce qu'il souhaitait._

 _Une dernière fois, personne ne sait et personne ne saura jamais ce que demanda l'homme. Mais sa requête enragea Mandos, le mis dans une colère noire, terrible. Mais tout Valar qu'il était il ne pouvait pas trahir le contrat. Alors il accéda à sa demande, il combla son souhait._

 _Mais Mandos était rancunier, il voulait laver cet affront en punissant le mortel de la pire des manières. Alors il le maudit, lui et toute sa descendance à porter sur leurs épaules le pire des tourments aux yeux des Hommes. Un fardeau terrible qui allait faire d'eux des pestiférés, faire de leur vie un enfer : la honte._


	2. Retrouvailles

Et hop, le premier chapitre! Bonne lecture!

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures maintenant et la lune était haut dans le ciel sans nuages. Sa lumière blafarde éclairait à peine la rue principale d'un petit village, perdu dans les pleines arides des Terres Sauvages qui s'étendaient à perte de vue au sud de Mirkwood. Un vent chaud et sec soufflait fortement, des bourrasques brûlantes s'engouffraient entre les bâtiments de pierre, soulevant d'épais nuages de la poussière rousse qui recouvrait les pavés défoncés de la rue.

Une haute silhouette avançait dans la nuit, pas dérangée le moins du monde par les tourbillons de poussière et les coups de vent. Elle s'arrêta un instant, balayant du regard les bâtiments autour d'elle, semblant chercher quelque chose. Mais le village semblait mort, les volets étaient tous tirés, pas une raie de lumière ne filtrait, laissant les façades dans le noir absolu. Pas un bruit non plus, seulement le vent. Mais la silhouette dans la nuit avait l'ouïe plutôt fine et sous les assauts bruyants du vent elle perçu un léger brouhaha de conversations et de rires étouffés accompagnés de ce qu'il semblait être de la musique. Ces sons venaient d'une grande bâtisse un peu plus loin à sa gauche, mais tout comme les autres maisons elle semblait morte. La haute silhouette s'y dirigea d'un pas sur, et réussissant à trouver la porte malgré la pénombre, l'ouvrit en grand.

Ce fut fugace, très rapide. En un instant un flot de lumière se déversa dans la rue noyée de pénombre, éclaboussant les pavés d'une lueur rouge, charriant avec lui des éboulements de rires et de musique qui s'écrasèrent avec fracas contre les hurlements du vent. Puis, la silhouette passa la porte et la referma derrière elle. La rue replongea dans le noir, le vent repris ses droits et l'on n'entendit plus que lui de toute la nuit.

* * *

A peine Gandalf eut-il ouvert la porte de l'auberge qu'il fut assailli par une foultitude d'informations qu'il ne pu commencer à analyser qu'une fois la dite porte refermée dans son dos. Il en resta interdit un instant, un étonnement fugace sur la figure. Après tout, il se devait de faire attention à sa réputation de magicien imperturbable. Mais dans cette taverne, lui qui se devait être d'une prévoyance à toute épreuve, n'était absolument pas préparé à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Ce n'était pas tant la multitude d'hommes avinés (il se trouvait dans une auberge après tout), ni le fait que les musiciens étaient particulièrement fringants malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, encore moins la vue de l'aubergiste qui se frottait les mains derrière son comptoir, une petite pile de bourses débordant de pièces d'or devant lui, qui l'étonnaient. Non, ni même le fait que son arrivée n'aie provoqué aucune réaction (alors que d'habitude sa présence se voyait, au mieux gratifiée d'un silence quasi religieux lorsqu'il pénétrait quelque part, au pire récoltait des murmures et des regards en coin. Et maintenant il se sentait un peu vexé par tant d'indifférence) n'était la raison de son étonnement.

Non, en cet instant précis, la raison pour laquelle Gandalf le Gris était entrain de se demander à quel moment dans ses prévisions il s'était trompé, c'était la personne debout sur le comptoir. Il ne pu retenir un soupir. Il aurait du s'y attendre après tout, elle lui avait bien dit dans sa dernière missive que les derniers mois avaient étés difficiles d'un point de vue financier pour elle. Les missions et les quêtes se font rares lui avait-elle écrit, avant d'ajouter qu'elle serait ravie de revoir sa satanée barbe blanche et son satané chapeau et qu'il avait intérêt à lui proposer quelque chose d'intéressant, avec une belle récompense à la clef, sinon… Sinon quoi déjà ? Ah, oui, un avertissement à propos de la longueur de sa barbe. Il ne pu s'empêcher de déglutir au souvenir de cette menace.

Il se décida à enfin sortir de son immobilité et à partir à la recherche d'une table (pas même une serveuse n'était venue lui proposer de s'asseoir, quelle humiliation !) quand il rencontra ses yeux. Là-bas, ondulant sur le comptoir au rythme endiablé de la musique, débraillée et en sueur, elle accrocha son regard espiègle au sien et lui lança un sourire terrible, un sourire qui voulait dire « tu es enfin arrivé, et moi je vais pouvoir commencer à m'amuser, prends garde à toi ! ».

Le Magicien Gris n'avait pas peur de grand-chose, il avait exploré la Terre du Milieu de long en large et en travers, s'était battu d'innombrables fois, possédait un immense pouvoir et une grande sagesse. Non, vraiment, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses qui l'inquiétaient. Sauf peut-être la fille qui dansait sur le comptoir. En vérité, ce n'était pas _elle_ le problème, c'était ce sourire qu'elle venait de lui lancer qui était la raison du frisson qui parcouru la colonne vertébrale du magicien.

Pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, Gandalf dégluti avant de se diriger vers une table inoccupée au fond de la salle. Il se surprit à espérer que la proposition qu'il allait lui faire puisse effacer de son visage ce sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. Puis, s'asseyant, il se rappela qu'il ne servait strictement à rien d'essayer de prévoir les actions de cette fille sans risquer de perdre la raison. Le schéma de pensée de cette gamine était pour lui purement et simplement chaotique, impossible à comprendre. Et il allait lui proposer de s'engager dans une quête dangereuse. Par les Valars, était-il devenu fou ? Il soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée (décidément, cela commençait à faire beaucoup de soupirs…) en s'affaissant sur le dossier de sa chaise, jetant un regard torve sur la danseuse qui se tortillait toujours sur le comptoir. Alors voilà se dit-il, voilà la quinzième personne de la Compagnie, une fille insolente et dévergondée, n'ayant rien d'autre pour elle que son courage, son corps et sa voix, la personne la plus imprédictible de toute la Terre du Milieu, Taïma.

* * *

Elle l'avait vu rentrer et s'arrêter un instant, interdit, avant de se diriger vers le fond de la salle. Mais elle n'avait pu résister à la tentation de trouver son regard et de le gratifier de ce sourire dont elle avait le secret. Ce sourire, qui, elle le savait, l'énervait au plus au point. Et quand on possède de quoi faire sortir de ses gonds un magicien, on se doit de l'utiliser à la moindre occasion ! Bon, cela allait certainement le rendre ronchon, mais le plaisir qu'elle prenait à le voir grommeler dans sa barbe en fronçant les sourcils valait bien ce petit désagrément !

Satisfaite, elle se concentra sur sa danse. Ce petit interlude l'avait fait sortir de la transe dans laquelle la musique l'avait plongée. Mais très rapidement elle se laissa envahir de nouveau par le son des percussions et des violons. La musique vibrait en elle, elle se condensait dans son ventre, formant une boule de chaleur qui se dispersait ensuite dans chacun de ses membres. Elle ne pensait plus à rien et son corps pris le contrôle.

Pied droit, pied gauche, pirouette, les bras se jettent en arrière, remontent lentement, les mains emprisonnent les cheveux, rapide, d'un coup le dos se cambre, la tête, mouvements saccadés, les hanches ondulent, les pieds glissent sur le comptoir, les mains papillonnent, de nouveau une pirouette. Et ainsi de suite, accompagnée par la musique et les acclamations de la foule, Taïma danse, son corps danse, plein de vie et d'énergie.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et elle sentit l'ardeur des musiciens redescendre, elle comprit que leur morceau allait bientôt s'arrêter. Elle allait finir sa danse en beauté. Les derniers assauts de la musique furent accompagnés par de rapides pirouettes de la part de la danseuse, suivies par une roue sans les mains spectaculaire. Elle se réceptionna souplement sous les hourras des spectateurs. La musique commençait à ralentir de plus en plus, les dernières notes rebondirent sur les murs de l'auberge alors que Taïma laissait ses pieds glisser sur le bois lustré du bar, ses jambes s'écartant lentement, la faisant descendre doucement. Le silence se fit et elle se retrouva en un grand écart parfait, le dos cambré et les bras tendus au dessus de sa tête. Son souffle était saccadé et pendant un instant on entendit que lui dans toute l'auberge avant qu'une clameur terrible monte et éclate dans la salle.

La foule se leva comme un seul homme, brandissant une forêt de choppes de bière, acclamant sa performance. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle descendait nonchalamment du comptoir. Elle avait bien dansé ce soir, et les yeux du tavernier dans les quels se reflétait la recette de la soirée promettaient une bonne paye pour sa prestation de la journée. Fendant la foule sans se préoccuper des regards brûlants que les clients lui lançaient avant de replonger dans leurs choppes, elle se dirigea vers Gandalf.

Elle s'affala lourdement sur la chaise devant le magicien en poussant un soupir de contentement alors que les conversations reprenaient autour d'elle, leurs bruissements remplissant petit à petit la taverne. Après la cacophonie qui avait accompagné sa danse, ce calme (tout est relatif, hein) lui fit un bien fou alors qu'elle sentait la pression et l'excitation redescendre doucement. Elle s'accouda à la table en grognant, la tête baissée, et ferma un instant les yeux.

Un petit toussotement se fit entendre devant elle. Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le magicien s'impatientait ? Grand bien lui fasse ! Elle allait le faire poireauter ce vieux renard, et elle, elle allait s'amuser ! Elle releva doucement la tête et observa sans gêne son visage. Valars, la tête qu'il tirait ! Une grande joie gronda en elle et son sourire s'étira en un long rictus sournois. Gandalf grommelait dans sa barbe, les sourcils froncés (en fait, les dits sourcils étaient plutôt entrain de se livrer une bataille acharnée pour la domination de la glabelle*, se repoussant l'un l'autre de droite à gauche. C'était très amusant à regarder).

Elle retint à grand peine le rire qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres, le transformant en une espèce de grognement étouffé. Voir le Magicien Gris qui faisait du boudin, c'était quelque chose qui n'avait pas de prix et dont elle comptait bien profiter. Soudain, elle avisa les regards courroucés qu'il lançait aux serveuses et la table vide devant elle. Et elle comprit. Cette fois ci le rire sortit de sa bouche sous la forme d'un ricanement rocailleux qui attira le regard du magicien sur elle. Dans ses yeux, elle le vit, il était offusqué, piqué, froissé ! Elle exaltait ! Oh joie, cette soirée était décidément la meilleure depuis bien longtemps !

"-Alors Gandalf, lui lança-t-elle, enjouée, on boude parce que personne ne t'a prêté attention !

Il écarquilla les yeux, et, c'était quoi ça, sous sa barbe, rouge ? Il rougissait ? Touché ! Elle venait d'appuyer là ou ça faisait mal ! Joie, joie, joie ! Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et enchaîna avec entrain, les yeux pétillant de malice.

-Tu es vexé comme un pou ! Personne n'a fait attention à toi, normal, ils étaient tous entrain de m'admirer, ajouta-t-elle crânement. Et tu es jaloux maintenant ! Jaloux de moi !"

Toujours silencieux le Magicien ne pu faire autrement que de la regarder laisser enfin le rire qui gonflait en elle depuis un moment la submerger. Un rire sonore, un rire qui venait du ventre, éclata dans sa bouche, attirant les regards de toute la taverne. C'était un rire puissant, un rire qui faisait vibrer les os et les oreilles, un rire qui s'écroulait sur les épaules comme une pluie de pierres. C'était comme un tonnerre, mais un tonnerre joyeux, communicatif, qui alluma en chacun la flamme d'une gaité inconnue, le début d'un rire qui les emporta tous en une vague joyeuse. La taverne éclata de joie, sans savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais avait-on vraiment besoin d'une raison pour rire ? Celui de Taïma leur disait que non, pourquoi résister à cette joie ? Taïma s'esclaffait toujours, se tenant les côtes, à gorge déployée. Son rire était comme la promesse d'une insouciance depuis longtemps oubliée en ces terres arides.

Gandalf n'y avait pas échappé. Cette vague l'avait lui aussi submergé et sa barbe tressautait frénétiquement au rythme de son rire. Ses épaules n'étaient pas en reste non plus. En fait, c'était tout son corps qui riait, lui dérouillant par la même occasion ses vielles articulations. Dans son esprit les doutes qu'il avait pu avoir concernant la proposition qu'il allait faire à Taïma et sa vexation vis-à-vis de l'absence de réaction qui avait suivit son arrivée furent balayés, écrasés. Ils furent emportés par le rire qui tonnait dans le corps de Taïma, qui sortait d'elle comme un torrent impétueux et bouillonnant. De la joie pure, brillante et bruyante, éclatante comme des soleils et des trompettes.

Dehors, le vent avait repris ses droits et l'on n'entendit plus que lui de toute la nuit. Mais c'était faux. De la grande bâtisse plongée dans le noir sortait un son terrible, fort et grondant, qui fracassa le vent et le domina. C'était le rire des Hommes, mais c'était surtout le rire d'une femme, un rire comme une tempête, le rire de Taïma.

* * *

* Glabelle. La glabelle c'est tout simplement l'espace entre les sourcils. C'est joli comme mot, non? Je me permets de définir ce mot parce que moi même je savais pas que cette zone s'appelai comme ça!

Après un prologue plus que court, voici donc le premier chapitre. Alors, des avis, des questions? Bon, bah à bientôt alors! La bise!


	3. Discussion I

Voici le cha cha, le chapitre deux!

LoupRubis: Merci pour ton commentaire, le tout premier! Voir que quelqu'un avait pris le temps de poster une review m'a fait sourire comme pas possible devant mon écran! Encore merci, et j'espère que la suite va te plaire tout autant! la bise!

* * *

Le rire qui les avait tous secoués finit par s'estomper doucement, laissant dans les cœurs des Hommes une drôle d'impression, comme un souvenir. Ils n'avaient pas connu de telle joie depuis tellement longtemps. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient _jamais_ connu une joie pareille. Alors pourquoi ravivait-elle dans leur cœur une impression de déjà-vu ? Ou plutôt l'impression que cette joie, ils auraient du la connaitre ? C'était étrange, mais pas douloureux de penser à ça. Leurs cœurs étaient pleins d'une félicité sans pareille, un peu comme celle de l'ivresse, mais plus douce, plus tranquille. Une plénitude qui s'estomperait comme celle de l'alcool, mais sans laisser derrière elle des regrets amers et le cœur qui tangue. Elle leur laisserait peut être un léger sentiment de vide, une légère nostalgie aux accents dorés. Mais rien de mauvais, rien de pénible. Alors, bercés par la fin des rires et la reprise des discussions, ils replongèrent dans leurs choppes, ne portant plus aucune attention à la danseuse au rire comme un tonnerre et au vieillard en gris attablés au fond de la salle.

Ils étaient encore secoués de spasmes qui hérissaient le duvet de leurs bras (bon, pour Gandalf c'était bien plus que du duvet, hein), quelques gloussements s'échappaient encore de leurs lèvres quand Taïma releva enfin la tête. Devant elle, Gandalf souriait comme un bienheureux et à ses yeux plissés brillaient quelques larmes de rire qui finirent par s'écraser sur sa barbe.

« -Ah, j'ai encore réussi à te faire rire aux larmes vieux fou, hoqueta-t-elle entre deux petits gloussements, un de ces jours je vais peut-être réussir à te faire enfin mourir de rire !

-Tu peux parler, petite dévergondée, toi aussi tu pleures de rire, dit-il en essuyant négligemment les dernières larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. A t'esclaffer comme ça je suis sur que c'est toi qui mourra la première, étouffée par ton rire ! »

Ils se considérèrent un instant, silencieux dans le léger brouhaha de la fin de soirée. Ils étaient toujours souriants, mais la crise de rire s'était calmée, laissant leur corps sans énergie.

« -Je suis content de te revoir Taïma. En pleine forme qui plus est.

-Moi aussi Gandalf, moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, répondit-elle en souriant gentiment. »

Un grondement se fit entendre. Son estomac, c'était son estomac qui se rappelait à elle en réclamant bruyamment sa pitance. Gandalf ricana doucement avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par le sien, d'estomac ! Ce fût au tour de Taïma de ricaner tout en hélant d'une main une serveuse.

« -Tu as de la chance aujourd'hui Gandalf, c'est moi qui invite ! Tu vas pouvoir faire bombance ce soir, vieux renard !

Et continuant sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle apostropha la serveuse.

-Ah Morena, il y a du ragoût sur le feu non ? Tu nous en sers deux grands bols s'il-te-plait ? Et puis une grosse miche de pain, un bloc de fromage et une grande choppe de bière pour le vieux !

-Avec plaisir Freda, répondit la serveuse en inclinant légèrement la tête, il reste du pâté en croute, je vous en sers ?

-Ah, oui, bonne idée Morena, merci ! Ah, et je suis assoiffée, apporte moi un grand pichet d'eau. »

La serveuse inclina de nouveau la tête avant de se diriger d'une démarche chaloupée vers la cuisine. Gandalf fronça légèrement les sourcils et ne put contenir sa curiosité.

« -Freda ? C'est comme ça que tu te fais appeler ici ? demanda-t-il avec un rictus. Ca ne te dérange pas trop de signer tes contrats avec un faux nom ?

-Peuh, tu sais très bien que je signe toujours avec mon sang Gandalf. Le nom ce n'est rien, c'est les engagements et les actions qui comptent.

-Oui, je sais, dit-il avec un petit rire. Merci pour le repas, mais tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça. Je sais que tu es en difficulté financière…

-Tu as vu le tas d'or sur le comptoir, dit-elle en le coupant, c'est grâce à moi que depuis deux semaines le tavernier récolte plus qu'il ne récoltera jamais en une année. Il m'a déjà payé une partie et je suis loin d'être démunie maintenant. De plus, qui t'a dit que j'allais le payer pour le repas, termina-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Ah, tu manges donc à l'œil. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi cela m'étonne, j'aurais dû m'y attendre.

-Tu sais bien qu'avec moi il ne faut pas se faire trop d'attentes, au risque de se retrouver extrêmement déçu.

-Mais je me demande ce que tu as bien pu faire à ce pauvre homme pour qu'il accepte de te payer tout en te logeant et nourrissant gratuitement, dit-il en jetant un œil au patron de l'établissement, il a l'air assez pingre.

-Je t'assure vielle branche, il vaut mieux pas que tu saches. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est tout à fait _légal_ , je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! Et elle ponctua sa réponse d'un rire bref et moqueur. »

Tout en parlant, elle avait commencé à réajuster sa tenue. Pour danser elle avait noué sa chemise à la taille, ce qui dévoilait son ventre. Elle avait aussi remonté un coin de sa jupe qui lui arrivait juste au dessus des mollets, en le coinçant dans sa ceinture, dévoilant une grande partie de sa cuisse droite.

C'était une tenue des plus inconvenantes, mais Taïma s'en contre fichait. Elle avait fait de la provocation son fond de commerce, c'était comme ça qu'elle rameutait les foules dans les auberges. Une fois que les hommes savaient qu'une danseuse aux mœurs légères allait se produire dans la taverne du coin, ils y affluaient, attirés par la promesse d'une soirée à contempler une femme légèrement vêtue. En fait, Taïma aurait pu se contenter de montrer une cheville pour soulever les foules, mais tant qu'à faire, autant y aller à fond.

La performance qu'elle proposait était tellement unique et inédite, qu'elle ne manquait jamais de public malgré les cicatrices qui ornaient sa peau. Une femme avec des cicatrices ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose que les Hommes pouvaient qualifier de beau et d'attirant. Mais Taïma montrait plus de peau qu'ils n'en verraient jamais sur une autre femme que la leur et elle dansait vachement bien. Ils n'allaient pas faire la fine bouche.

Gandalf soupira en la regardant se démener avec le nœud qu'elle avait fait à sa chemise. Il n'approuvait pas, mais alors pas du tout, la vie que menait Taïma, la manière dont elle s'habillait, et encore moins la manière dont elle dansait. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle était un esprit libre, indomptable. Il avait essayé une fois de s'opposer à elle. Le résultat ? Elle faillit en mourir, puis, après s'être remise elle faillit le tuer, lui, le Magicien Gris. Non, vraiment, il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il savait qu'elle se fichait complètement de savoir ce qu'il pensait d'elle, et de manière plus générale, ce que pensait le monde entier d'elle.

Son mode de vie, les gens et les endroits qu'elle avait fréquenté (et fréquentait toujours d'ailleurs), tout cela avait laissé comme une marque sur elle, une sale réputation qu'elle trainait derrière elle et l'accompagnait partout. Ca, c'était ce que voyait le monde, une fille avec un boulet aux pieds, une sombre et immonde notoriété sur son dos. Mais Taïma, encore une fois, s'en fichait. Pour elle, ce n'était pas un poids, sa réputation, elle se drapait dedans, elle l'exposait sans honte au grand jour. C'était ce qui l'avait construit, fait d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui et l'énergie qui lui permettait d'avancer vers demain.

Et ça, Gandalf le savait. Ce qui aux yeux des autres était un motif suffisant pour se terrer dans l'obscurité et disparaitre du monde, était pour elle sa force, une armure qui lui permettait d'affronter n'importe quelle situation sans perdre la raison, et accessoirement la vie. Et c'est pour ça qu'il allait lui proposer de se joindre à la Compagnie.

Ayant _enfin_ réussi à dénouer sa chemise, elle s'empressa de la rentrer dans sa jupe (c'est qu'elle était encore toute transpirante, et qu'un méchant courant d'air commençait à lui chatouiller les reins) en voyant Morena s'avancer vers leur table, les bras chargés de victuailles.

« -Ah Morena, c'est merveilleux ! Je meurs de faim ! C'est que ça creuse de se tortiller dans tous les sens ! »

Et elle se rua sur la nourriture, jetant entre deux bouchées un « bonf fappétit, Ganfalf !» étouffé, au quel il répondit avec un sourire. Le ragoût était délicieux, riche et bien chaud, et Taïma l'engloutit en quelques coups de cuillère à soupe. Calmée, elle se concentra sur sa tranche de pâté en croute encore fumante. De son coté Gandalf n'était pas en reste. Sa choppe de bière était bien entamée lorsqu'il attaqua enfin le pâté et le fromage, les accompagnant de généreuses tranches de pain. Ils mangèrent en silence, trop occupés à assouvir leur faim. Ils échangèrent néanmoins quelques grognements et gargouillements de contentement au fur et à mesure que leurs estomacs se remplissaient. Une fois les bols de ragoût méthodiquement saucés avec du pain et le pâté en croûte réduit à l'état de quelques miettes se battant en duel au fond du plat, ils s'adossèrent d'un même mouvement au dossier de leur chaise en poussant un long soupir de satisfaction. Repus, ils s'évanouirent dans leurs pensées, fixant sans le voir le plafond noirci de fumée.

Valars, qu'il avait bien mangé ! Ca faisait un petit bout de temps qu'il ne s'était pas rempli la panse comme ça. Et en plus il était invité, ce qui rendait le repas encore meilleur à ses yeux. Et maintenant il ne manquait qu'une seule chose pour finir en beauté la soirée et accompagner la digestion : de l'herbe à priser et sa pipe. Pour la digestion, oui, mais pas que. Rien de mieux que quelques bouffées de Vieux Tobie pour démarrer une discussion sous les meilleurs auspices.

De sa manche il tira sa pipe. Taillée dans la bruyère, elle possédait un long tuyau légèrement recourbé à une des extrémités. A l'autre bout il y avait le fourneau, un tout petit fourneau. Il l'aimait bien ce petit foyer qui disparaissait, caché dans sa grande main lorsqu'il fumait. Quand il tirait sur sa pipe en faisant rougeoyer les braises dans le fourneau, cela donnait l'impression qu'il tenait à main nue un petit feu, à l'abri dans son poing.

Le bruit caractéristique d'un briquet que l'on actionne le ramena à l'instant présent.

Taïma avait eu la même idée que lui. Elle venait tout juste de finir le bourrage de sa pipe et était entrain de l'allumer. D'où sortaient son brûle-gueule**, son herbe à pipe et le briquet alors qu'elle ne portait qu'une chemise et un jupon, il valait mieux ne pas le savoir se dit Gandalf en sortant sa blague de Vieux Tobie. Il accepta le briquet que lui tendit Taïma et alluma sa pipe.

Elle fumait depuis quelques minutes maintenant, appréciant l'arôme suave de son mélange et l'arrière goût d'épices qu'il lui laissait sur la langue. L'odeur que dégageait la pipe du magicien avait des notes plus herbeuses et fraiches, caractéristiques des herbes à fumer de la Comté. Une légère nostalgie lui effleura le cœur au souvenir de cette contrée, mais elle fut très vite chassée par une préoccupation plus grande : qu'est ce que foutait ce vieux rapace de Gandalf ici ? Elle tira une longue bouffée sur sa pipe, emprisonnant dans sa bouche la fumée chargée de saveurs. D'une longue expiration elle libera la fumée, la laissant rejoindre la brume qui commençait à les envelopper et entama enfin la conversation.

« - Dis-moi, Gandalf, qu'est ce qui a bien pu te pousser à me retrouver ? Ce n'est pas souvent que tu daignes venir me voir en personne, tu te contentes de me faire parvenir tes messages d'habitude. Vraiment, ça pique ma curiosité cette affaire.

-Je vois que ma dernière missive a eu l'effet escompté, répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux. J'ai une mission à te proposer, une grosse mission, Taïma.

-Alors je t'interromps tout de suite vieux renard, si c'est encore un de tes plans foireux, tu peux aller te faire brosser ! Si c'est comme la dernière fois, vraiment, c'est même pas la peine de chercher à…

-Tu étais dans le Dorwinion** ces derniers temps, demanda-t-il brusquement.

-Que… Mais c'est quoi cette question à la noix ? Ne cherche pas à dévier la conversation ! Je sais bien que tu es très fort à ce petit jeu, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le mom…

-Répond moi, c'est important. »

Le ton de sa voix et son visage soudainement sérieux l'étonnèrent au point qu'elle oublia de lui faire remarquer qu'il venait de l'interrompre par deux fois (quel goujat!).

Elle grommela un instant pour la forme, la pipe entre les dents, avant de se décider à lui répondre.

« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu poses la question puisque tu as l'air de déjà savoir la réponse. C'est l'herbe que je fume qui t'a mis sur la piste, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement, un sourire dans la voix.

\- Enfin bref, oui, j'étais encore dans le Dorwinion il y a deux mois à peine.

\- Tu y es restée longtemps ?

\- Oui, tu sais, c'est une belle région. J'y suis restée… hum, sept mois au total, oui, c'est ça. Sept mois. Mais ça rime à quoi ces questions ? J'espère que ça à un rapport avec la mission Gandalf !

\- Oui. Si je pose ces questions ce n'est pas pour rien. Je ne fais rien par hasard, ajouta-t-il d'un air pincé. Tu es allée au nord ?

\- Au nord ? Oui, j'ai remonté une fois la Rivière Vive. Jusqu'à Esgaroth, mais je ne suis pas allée plus au nord si tu veux savoir.

\- Comment c'est là bas ? Quelle est la situation dans la région ?

\- Je ne suis pas restée longtemps, à peine quelques jours avant de redescendre la rivière. Faut dire que Esgaroth est ennuyante au possible, l'endroit est d'une tristesse, c'est à pleurer. Tu sens la misère à chaque coin de rue. Puis le Maire, j'te jure, ce type c'est une vraie raclure…

Elle s'arrêta un instant, les yeux écarquillés, comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose, avant de se pencher vers Gandalf et de continuer, la voix soudainement réduite à un murmure.

-C'est ça la mission Gandalf ? Tu sais que je ne fais pas ce genre de boulots, mais vu la situation, ça me dérangerai pas. Je suis prête à éliminer le Maire d'Esgaroth, c'est tellement un déchet, il ne manquera à personne… »

Il faillit éclater de rire face à la réaction de Taïma. Il se contrôla et laissa échapper un soupir. Mais une légère inquiétude venait de faire surface dans son esprit. Pour que Taïma soit prête à éliminer quelqu'un sur commande, c'est qu'il devait être sacrément détestable. Et ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur la situation de la ville sur le lac n'arrangeait rien.

« -Non, non, répondit-il dans un murmure, ce n'est pas ça la mission. Est-ce que tu as vu la montagne ?

\- Ah, je suis presque déçue ! La montagne ? Bah, oui, on peut pas la louper. Elle est toujours là, elle a pas bougé d'un pouce hein… »

Elle se figea de nouveau. Si elle avait été déçue de ne pas avoir deviné une première fois la nature de la mission, cette fois ci elle espérait qu'elle s'était trompée. Vraiment, elle espérait très fort. Très très fort. Parce que ce qu'elle s'imaginait ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout. Mais dans les yeux du magicien elle vit. Elle vit qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Mais merde, il ya un dragon dans cette foutue montagne ! Il est tombé sur la tête le vieux ou quoi ? Elle avait envie de s'énerver, de lui hurler dessus qu'il était inconscient, complètement stupide de lui proposer une telle mission. Mais elle restait bouche bée. Après quelques instants d'égarements elle reprit contenance et réussit à articuler, toujours en murmurant :

« -Gandalf, tu n'es sérieusement pas entrain de me demander de rentrer dans cette montagne pour aller te chercher des grimoires ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre ? Je te rappelle qu'il y a un _dragon_ dedans. Un putain de dragon.

-Oui et non.

-Comment ça « oui et non » ? Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote et viens-en au but !

-Je ne veux pas que tu rentres _dans_ la montagne pour y retrouver quelque chose, je veux que tu _accompagnes_ des gens et que tu les aides à rentrer dans la montagne, nuance.

-…

-J'aimerais t'en dire plus, mais si possible à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes. »

A l'instant présent elle avait très envie de renvoyer le magicien à coups de pieds dans le derrière et d'aller se coucher. Mais en même temps, toute cette histoire l'intéressait, titillait sa curiosité. Cela faisait maintenant presque un an que sa vie était plutôt tranquille. Elle travaillait un peu, quelque temps dans les vignobles, un mois en tant que matelot sur une des barges qui faisaient la liaison entre la mer de Rhûn et le nord, un boulot de vigile par là, trois quatre contrat de danse par ici, et puis du vagabondage de droite à gauche dans la région. Mais aucune mission, aucune quête, rien de vraiment palpitant. Et voilà que ce vieux croûton de Gandalf venait lui proposer LA mission, LA quête qui pourrait changer sa vie. Mais avant ça, elle devait s'assurer de quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important.

« -Combien ? Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'expliquer ce qu'elle voulait dire, Gandalf savait.

-Plus que tu ne peux t'imaginer, bien au-delà de tes espérances. »

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, le dévisageant sans vergogne, cherchant à déceler l'abus, le mensonge. Mais Gandalf était sérieux. Il ne mentait pas. Elle se leva alors brusquement et lui fit signe de le suivre.

« -Ou allons-nous, demanda-t-il.

-Dans mes appartements.

-Tu ramènes un vieil homme chez toi ? Ca va jaser ! Tu ne fais pas plus attention à ta réputation, demanda Gandalf en ricanant.

-Ma réputation est déjà bien entamée vieux renard ! C'est plutôt pour la tienne que tu devrais t'inquiéter. Le Magicien Gris est-il tombé si bas au point de suivre une catin dans sa chambre ? »

Elle s'était retournée pour lui parler. Dans ses yeux comme deux charbons brillait une lueur espiègle, signe que la situation l'amusait plus qu'elle ne voulait laisser paraitre. Tout les deux étouffèrent alors un rire. Oui, se dit Gandalf, c'est la personne idéale. Puis ils s'engagèrent dans l'escalier qui menait aux étages sous les regards vitreux des derniers clients affalés sur leur table, complètement saouls.

* * *

* Brûle-gueule: Pipe dont le tuyau très court brûle les lèvres du fumeur.

** Dorwinion: Région de la Terre du Milieu située sur la rive nord-ouest de la Mer de Rhûn. Région connue pour ses vignobles et son vin.

Alors alors, qu'en pensez vous? Allez, à plus dans l'bus!


	4. Discussion II

Turlututu chapeau pointu,voilà le chapitre numéro trois!

Merci à Blue swords pour sa gentille review. Ce chapitre a mis un peu de temps à arriver, mais j'espère que la suite te plaira!

* * *

« -Taïma, quand tu m'as dit que tu m'amenais dans _tes appartements_ , je me doutais bien que c'était ironique, mais à ce point…

-Franchement Gandalf, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

-A tout sauf à ça. Comment peux-tu _vivre_ dans ce… cette, enfin…

\- Oui bah ce n'est pas la peine de tourner autour du pot, hein, c'est un vrai taudis c'te piaule. Mais au moins j'ai un toit au dessus de la tête, et il me reste qu'une semaine avant la fin de mon contrat, donc c'est supportable. »

Quand ils avaient monté les escaliers il pensait qu'elle allait le conduire dans une des chambres de l'auberge. Mais lorsqu'elle s'était arrêtée devant une échelle de meunier qui menait à une trappe dans le plafond, il s'était mis à douter. Et maintenant le doute n'était plus permis. Ils étaient sous les toits. Ca aurait pu être un endroit agréable, bien aménagé, propre. C'était tout le contraire.

Dans les combles flottait une odeur de renfermé et de poussière. Il y faisait noir comme dans un four. Seule la lueur vacillante d'une bougie posée sur une caisse en bois permettait de distinguer les poutres nues qui soutenaient la toiture et, amoncelés dans un coin, une dizaine de sacs en toile, probablement remplis de farine. Par les tuiles mal ajustées du toit sifflaient de longues lames d'air glacé qui transperçaient le lourd tissu de son manteau et mordaient sa peau. On entendait aussi les trottinements et couinements de ce qu'il n'espérait être que des souris. Dans le halo de lumière jaunâtre que projetait la chandelle se trouvait à même le sol une maigre paillasse recouverte de ce qu'il semblait être une cape rapiécée, abordant une multitude de tâches douteuses. Un grand sac de voyage restait échoué au sol, vomissant son contenu sur les lattes branlantes du sol poussiéreux. On y distinguait pêle-mêle des vêtements, des couteaux, une outre en cuir, des parchemins, quelques anneaux de cuivre et, brillant dans le noir, deux bracelets de cheville garnis de grelots dorés. Derrière le bagage, jetée négligemment, une paire de bottes maculées de boue séchée prenait la poussière. Deux autres caisses, plus petites cette fois, faisaient office de chaise.

« -Bon, Gandalf, tu comptes rester planté là encore longtemps ? Et par la barbe d'Eru, enlève-moi cet air choqué de ta figure ! Tu sais très bien que c'est pas le pire endroit où j'ai pu crécher ! »

Sa voix claqua dans l'air saturé de poussière et le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Elle se tenait devant lui, les poings sur les hanches, une moue impatiente plaquée sur le visage. Elle lui désigna d'un geste une des petites caisses, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Devant sa mine à l'air revêche il trouva plus prudent d'obéir sans discuter. Il s'installa donc sur un des sièges de fortune en soupirant (décidemment, cette soirée était à marquer d'une pierre blanche, il n'avait jamais autant soupiré de toute sa vie !).

Taïma l'imita et s'assit sur la seconde caisse. Devant elle Gandalf semblait rassembler ses idées en se caressant distraitement la barbe. Bien, qu'il prenne son temps le vieux, mais pas trop hein, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de faire une nuit blanche. Un courant d'air bien placé (les reins, foutue chemise qui remonte) la fit frissonner violemment. Etouffant un chapelet d'insultes destinées à la fois à sa chemise, au froid et à la toiture miteuse, elle réussit à extirper de son sac une espèce de couverture misérable à la couleur indéfinissable, avant de s'emmitoufler dedans.

Gandalf lui, n'avait pas bougé. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Elle avait bien sa petite idée. Il était certainement entrain de chercher la meilleure façon de lui présenter cette mission suicide dans laquelle il voulait l'embarquer. Et vu la tête qu'il tirait et le temps qu'il prenait, ça allait être long. Très long. Parce que pour le magicien, « bien présenter une mission » ça voulait dire prendre le temps de tout raconter, dans les moindres détails, revenir sur le pourquoi du comment, l'histoire derrière la quête, analyser les tenants et les aboutissants de l'affaire, décrire avec précision les différents protagonistes de l'histoire, bref baratiner pendant des heures avant d'en venir au plus important : l'objet de la mission. Le tout dans un style ampoulé, plein de paraphrases, de figures de style inutiles, et terriblement ennuyeux*. Et ça Taïma, elle connait. Gandalf lui fait le coup à chaque fois (même dans ses lettres, c'est dire), et si d'habitude elle réussit à faire bonne figure et prend sur elle pour le laisser déblatérer ses histoires, ce soir, c'est pas le moment. Ce n'est pas le moment parce qu'elle est fatiguée, qu'elle a froid, et surtout, l'enjeu est grand, plus grand que celui des autres missions qu'il a pu lui proposer. Alors quand il commence à ouvrir la bouche pour parler, avec, plaqué sur la figure l'air de celui qui va se lancer dans un exposé en quatre parties et autant de sous-parties, elle fait la seule chose sensée face à la terrible menace d'un magicien bavard : elle lui coupe la parole.

« -Alors je vais être très claire Gandalf, dit-elle avec agacement, je suis intéressée par ta proposition et j'ai envie d'en savoir plus. Mais par tous les Valars, je t'en supplie, viens en aux faits rapidement ! Ce n'est pas la peine de me bassiner avec tes histoires ! Compris ? »

Eh bien, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il venait de se faire couper la chique en beauté. Encore une fois, elle le prenait de court, et encore une fois il était surpris. Alors il ne pu qu'acquiescer silencieusement en hochant de la tête. Bien, aller droit au but, ne pas se perdre dans des explications sans fin. Ca ne devrait pas être difficile, n'est ce pas ? Il allait y arriver, il était un Istari, nom de nom ! Alors, on oublie toute la partie présentant l'histoire d'Erebor, la généalogie des Durins, l'explication sur les rapports géopolitiques, stratégiques et économiques entre les Nains, les Hommes de Dale et les Elfes de Mirkwood, l'arrivée de Smaug, l'attaque du royaume nain et la destruction de Dale et l'exil des nains. Tout ça, pouf, à la trappe. Bien, il trouverait bien quelqu'un d'autre pour l'écouter raconter avec talent son histoire. Plus tard, parce que pour l'instant il y a une Taïma qui fronce de plus en plus les sourcils devant lui. C'est pas bon signe. Autant se jeter à l'eau, et le plus vite sera le mieux.

« -Bien, commença-t-il, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec tous les détails terriblement importants, qui, à mon humble avis, te seraient d'une grande aide. Pour mener à bien cette quête, une parfaite connaissance du sujet me parait plus qu'indispensable…

-Gandalf…

-… En effet, partir, comme ça, tête baissée dans cette aventure me semble tout à fait inconsidéré, continua-il sans faire attention aux gros yeux que faisait son interlocutrice, mais si tu estime ne pas avoir besoin de connaitre…

-Bon, ça suffit, grogna-t-elle, les poings serrés. Gandalf, je m'en tamponne complètement de ton histoire, c'est clair ? Je veux juste que tu m'expliques, rapidement, quel est le but de cette quête, pour qui je dois travailler, qui je dois accompagner, mon rôle dans tout ça, et, le plus important, combien je vais être payée. Et si tu te perds encore une fois dans des explications pas possibles, je te jure que je te coupe la barbe ! »

Bien, bravo, maintenant Taïma était toute fulminante devant lui et menaçait de lui couper la barbe, _sa barbe_. Et le pire c'est qu'elle en était capable. Il le savait parce qu'il en avait déjà fait l'expérience. Plus jamais ça, hors de question qu'elle recommence. Mais par Eru, qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris d'essayer de lui faire la morale, franchement ?

« -D'accord, d'accord, dit-il en soupirant, je vais aller droit au but. Je veux que tu accompagnes et assistes une compagnie qui a pour but de reprendre Erebor.

- _Reprendre_ Erebor ? dit-elle en ricanant. Il ne s'agit pas de juste piller la montagne du coup. Dis-moi, qui est assez stupide pour se lancer dans une telle entreprise ? Et qui est désespérément fou au point de faire appel à toi ?

-Des nains, bien évidemment. Qui d'autre se lancerait à la reconquête de la Montagne Solitaire ? Je pensais que tu savais qu'Erebor était…

-Un royaume nain ! Oui, je sais, je suis au courant ! Je suis pas cruche, merci bien ! C'est juste que… Enfin, Gandalf, continua-t-elle, la voix dégoulinante de suspicion, tu avoueras que c'est tout de même étrange tout ça… »

Oui, tout cela était bien étrange. Les enjeux de cette aventure étaient encore plus grands que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle avait bien vite compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'aller récupérer des artefacts en tout genre pour un magicien en mal d'objets et grimoires bizarres. Puis, ça c'était transformé en une mission du style «servir de guide à des clients, les mener à bon port, éventuellement les aider à piller un trésor et être grassement payée à la fin », ce qui, en soit, lui semblait une excellente idée. Mais non, il fallait que ce soit beaucoup plus complexe, plus grand et plus dangereux. Là, il fallait aider des nains à retrouver leur royaume. Et pour le coup, elle ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'elle avait à faire là dedans, ni pourquoi c'était Gandalf qui lui en parlait. Et c'était ça qui lui semblait bizarre, elle ne voyait pas ce que le magicien pouvait bien avoir à faire dans toute cette histoire. Elle était au courant de sa tendance à se mêler de tout ce qu'il ne le regardait pas, mais elle voyait mal le peuple nain le laisser fourrer son nez dans leurs affaires et leurs secrets. Et là elle avait la désagréable sensation qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

« - C'est étrange parce que je vois mal des nains demander de l'aide à qui que ce soi, surtout pour une mission de cette importance, leur fierté est trop mal placée ! Et j'en sais quelque chose ! Que fais tu dans cette quête Gandalf ? Qu'est ce que tu y gagnerais, hein ? De l'or ? Ca ne te ressemble pas. Et pourquoi faire appel à moi ?

\- Tu es trop perspicace pour ton propre bien, marmonna le magicien en se tortillant sur son siège (oui, un magicien ça se tortille, oui). Disons juste que j'ai été touché par leur malheur. Le meneur de la compagnie avait depuis longtemps déjà le désir de reprendre la montagne, mais sans savoir comment. Je n'ai fait que de lui proposer une solution…

\- Me prend pas pour un troll le vieux ! Ne me fait pas croire que c'est par pure compassion qu'on pousse quelqu'un dans une quête suicidaire! Réponds-moi Gandalf, dit-elle en se penchant dangereusement vers lui, qu'est ce qui te motive au point de les laisser mettre en jeu leur vie, qu'est ce qui te pousse à risquer de réveiller la menace qui dort sous la montagne ? »

Sur la fin, sa voix s'était transformée en un grognement bas, une espèce de vibration menaçante qui résonnait douloureusement en lui. Taîma ne rigolait pas, pas du tout. Et si sa voix n'était pas un avertissement suffisant, ses épais sourcils froncés qui jetaient une ombre inquiétante sur ses yeux qui lançait des éclairs, eux l'étaient. Si son sourire moqueur était quelque chose qu'il craignait, son regard assassin, lui, était une source de malaise. Parce que c'était quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas voir sur ce visage, surtout s'il lui était destiné. C'était quelque chose qui ravivait des souvenirs douloureux. Un des rares, si ce n'est le seul, épisode de sa longue existence dont il n'était pas fier. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas baisser les yeux et déglutit pour se préparer à lui répondre. De toute manière il n'avait pas vraiment le choix maintenant, elle avait sentit qu'il y avait plus que ce qu'il avait laissé paraître. Si il voulait avoir ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance de la convaincre à accepter la mission, il fallait lui donner la vérité.

« - C'est justement ce qui dort sous la montagne qui est le but de tout cela, dit-il en soufflant. Taïma, un dragon endormi, c'est bien, mais un dragon mort, c'est mieux. Des forces noires se réveillent un peu partout, un grand danger est entrain d'émerger… Et ce dragon pourrait les rejoindre…

-Donc, tu es entrain de me dire que tu envoie au casse pipe une bande de nains en profitant de leur désir de vengeance et du peu d'espoir qu'ils ont, au lieu de lever une armée ou bien de t'occuper toi-même du problème ! Depuis quand es tu aussi manipulateur Gandalf ?

\- Ne m'insulte pas Taïma, gronda-t-il, je ne suis pas un manipulateur !

-A d'autres Gandalf ! Je sais à quel point tu peux te montrer persuasif, la manière dont tu débrouilles pour faire des autres ce que tu veux ! Et comment tu es toujours à te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ! Pas de chance que je sois maline, hein ?

\- Oui, pas de chance ! Et cette affaire me regarde plus que tu ne veux bien le croire. Il faut tuer le dragon pour l'empêcher de devenir une plus grande menace dans le futur et il faut rétablir la puissance d'Erebor pour protéger l'est de la Terre du Milieu. Voilà pourquoi ça me regarde ! »

Par les Valars, elle avait réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Lui, un manipulateur ? Quelqu'un de très persuasif, oui, mais certainement pas un manipulateur. Mais il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Elle avait raison en un sens, les nains étaient un excellent prétexte pour enfin s'attaquer au problème que représentait Smaug.

« - Mais, repris-t-il avec douceur en passant une main sur son visage fatigué, les nains se seraient lancé à un moment ou un autre dans cette aventure dangereuse, seuls. N'ont-ils pas plus de chance de réussir avec mon aide ? Et avec la tienne, rajouta-t-il avec précaution, non ?

-Et bien justement, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que je pourrais apporter comme aide à une armée de nains, aussi petite sois-t-elle !

\- Ce n'est pas une armée Taïma. La Compagnie ne compte que treize membres. Avec moi ça fait quatorze.

\- C'est de la folie, souffla-t-elle, effarée. Quatorze, sérieusement ? Déjà qu'avec une armée c'était du suicide, c'est quoi là ? Et pourquoi ils sont si peu ?

\- Seuls ceux de la Compagnie n'ont pas totalement perdu espoir. Les autres les soutiennent, mais aucune aide ne leur sera apportée. Ils ont bien fait appel à d'autres royaumes nains et attendent leur réponse, mais je crains qu'elles soient négatives. Mais leur petit nombre n'est pas un désavantage finalement. Cette quête se doit d'être accomplie avec une grande discrétion.

\- _Discrétion_ ? Et tu me propose d'y participer, moi ? As-tu oublié que je suis loin d'être discrète, et je dirais même _bruyante_ ?

-Non, je n'ai pas oublié. Mais je sais que tu peux faire preuve de retenue quand tu le veux bien. Je sais aussi que tu es pleine de ressources. C'est pour ça que je te propose cette mission. »

Le vieux la prenait vraiment pour un gobelin sans cervelle ce soir. Il lui propose cette mission parce qu'elle a plein de _ressources_ ? Il y a dans ce monde des gens bien plus capables qu'elle, des guerriers taillés pour ce genre d'aventures. Et Gandalf doit en connaître, c'est sûr. Mais là elle n'a plus trop envie de chercher à tirer les vers du nez au magicien. La fatigue dans ses membres et la lourdeur de ses paupières lui crient de ne plus chercher à soutirer la vérité au vieillard et d'aller se coucher. Mais il lui restait encore quelques points à éclaircir. Elle se contenta alors de resserrer la couverture autour de ses épaules en laissant échapper un soupir.

« -Bien, je comprends Gandalf. Maintenant dis moi, qui a besoin de mes services pour aller pourfendre du lézard, demanda-t-elle avec ironie.

-Les nains qui font partie de cette expédition sont en partie des survivants de la catastrophe provoquée par Smaug, ou le _lézard_ comme tu l'appelles. Ils ne veulent pas juste restaurer une ancienne puissance naine, ils veulent rentrer chez eux. Ils veulent retrouver leur maison. Ils sont menés par Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne, souverain légitime d'Erebor.

\- Le roi exilé dans les Montagnes Bleues ? C'est là bas que je dois les retrouver ?

\- Non, tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller aussi loin. Dans un peu moins de trois mois, le vingt-sept avril pour être précis, la Compagnie se rassemblera dans la Comté. C'est là bas que tu la rejoindras. Et, rajouta-t-il en voyant ses sourcils se froncer de nouveau, je sais que le délai est très court, mais avec un bon cheval je suis sur que tu pourras arriver à temps.

\- Un bon cheval, hein ? Toutes mes économies et ce que j'ai gagné ici vont y passer ! Bon, et sinon, ou ça dans la Comté ?

\- A Cul-de-Sac, chez monsieur Bilbo Baggins. La Compagnie y est attendue à l'heure du dîner. Tu y rencontreras Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne et c'est avec lui que tu signeras ton contrat. »

Pourquoi la réunion se tenait chez un hobbit ? C'était une bonne question, mais elle était trop occupée pour s'en rendre compte. Occupée à peser le pour et contre. La proposition lui semblait honnête, et surtout _alléchante._ Si les rumeurs et les légendes disaient vrai, il reposait dans la montagne une mer d'objets précieux et un océan de richesses. Ça valait le coup, vraiment. S'embarquer avec un magicien aux intentions pas très nettes et une poignée de nains pour affronter un dragon, c'était fou, oui, mais au vu des bénéfices, ça valait le coup. Et puis la perspective d'une aventure était excitante. Oui, toute cette affaire la bottait bien. Et puis si ça capotait ça lui donnerai une bonne raison d'en vouloir à ce vieux croûton de Gandalf et de lui couper la barbe. Génial.

« - Et bien c'est d'accord Gandalf, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, j'en suis. Tu peux compter sur moi et mes _ressources_.

-Je suis soulagé de savoir que je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, répondit-il en riant doucement. Par contre Taïma, reprit-il avec sérieux, je compte vraiment sur toi pour faire preuve de discrétion. J'aimerais que personne ne saches ou tu te rendes. En fait, ça serait préférable si tu pouvais passer inaperçue…

\- Ce qui signifie ne pas travailler dans les auberges, ne serait ce que pour me payer une chambre ou un repas. Je comprends. Alors il va falloir allonger la monnaie Gandalf, et ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu es loin d'être sur la paille, hein, et le coup du « pauvre pèlerin démuni » ne fonctionne pas avec moi.

\- Bien bien, dix écus d'or devraient être plus que suffisants, non ? Bon, tu connais la route je suppose, pas besoin de te faire un dessin ?

-Peuh, tu sais à qui tu parles Gandalf ? Bien sur que je connais le chemin ! D'ici je fonce tout droit vers l'ouest jusqu'à la Trouée du Rohan puis je remonte la Route du Sud puis le Chemin Vert jusqu'à Bree avant de prendre la route direction Hobbitebourg. Facile.

-En fait ça serait mieux si tu évitais Bree. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu quittes le Chemin Vert pour passer le Brandevin au niveau du Gué de Sarn et prendre la direction de Grand'Cave.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Si je veux être discrète autant ne pas passer par Bree, c'est que des commères là-bas. Et ça m'évitera de faire un détour. Bon, ajouta-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement, je crois que j'ai toutes les informations importantes non ? Gandalf ? »

Il l'observa un instant. Elle avait changé depuis leur dernière rencontre il ya plus de deux ans maintenant. Les traits de son visage s'étaient creusés, perdant leur rondeur, signe qu'elle ne mangeait pas toujours à sa faim. Il avait noté, pendant qu'elle dansait, qu'une énième cicatrice avait fait son apparition sur son ventre. Et là, malgré la pauvre luminosité, il distinguait sans mal les trois nouvelles balafres qui avaient élu domicile sur son épaule droite. Ses habits étaient propres, mais usés et rapiécés. Ses bottes, et, de manière générale, l'ensemble de ses possessions, semblaient être entrain de rendre l'âme.

Non, ce n'était pas une vie. Il se doutait bien qu'elle s'en fichait et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait abandonné l'idée d'y remédier. Mais là, l'occasion était trop belle. Elle prenait part à cette quête, se rendait utile et était ensuite largement récompensée. Et avec l'or gagné, elle pourrait enfin mener une vie respectable. Le tout sans se rendre compte qu'il faisait ça pour son bien. Oui, son plan était parfait. Certes, l'issue était incertaine, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être fier. Alors à sa question il allait répondre que oui, elle avait toutes les informations nécessaires. Ça ne servait à rien de lui dire maintenant que le hobbit chez qui la réception aurait lieu ferait partie de l'aventure en tant que cambrioleur, que Thorïn n'était pas au courant de sa participation à la quête, et que le dit nain avait probablement des orcs et autres horreurs qui allaient lui coller aux basques.

« - Oui Taïma, tu sais le plus important. Il serait temps de se coucher non ?

-Alors tu vas rire Gandalf, mais c'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais ! Je te laisse ma couchette. Ah non non, tu es mon invité, pas la peine de discuter. De toute manière, toutes les chambres de l'auberge sont occupées, alors tu n'as pas le choix. Et puis je vais pas laisser un vieux débris comme toi dormir à même le sol ! »

Gandalf ne discuta pas trop longtemps, il fallait avouer que lui aussi était fatigué. Alors il s'installa sur la paillasse, enroulé dans sa cape. C'était inconfortable, mais après plusieurs nuits à dormir à la belle étoile, il n'allait pas faire de manières. De son coté Taïma s'était arrangé une espèce de couche avec les quelques vêtements et couvertures qu'elle possédait. Pour une nuit ça ferait l'affaire. Ils se souhaitèrent un bon repos et Taïma souffla la bougie, les plongeant dans le noir complet.

* * *

Elle était épuisée, son corps réclamait le sommeil mais son esprit, lui, était agité. Elle pensait à la quête qui l'attendait. Une grande impatience montait en elle. Elle avait hâte, hâte de se lancer dans cette aventure, hâte de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, hâte de ressentir _l'excitation_ du voyage dont on ne sait pas si l'on reviendra vivant. Oui, elle avait hâte d'éprouver de nouveau ce sentiment qui la faisait se sentir tellement vivante. Mais ce qui l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil malgré sa fatigue c'était l'interrogation qu'elle avait précédemment refoulée. Sachant que Gandalf ne dormait pas encore, elle posa sa question d'une voix endormie.

« - Gandalf, réponds franchement, pourquoi moi ? »

Un silence accueilli sa question. Il s'étira quelques secondes avant d'être brisé par la voix grave du magicien.

« -Franchement Taïma, qui d'autre que toi serait capable de supporter treize nains et un magicien ? »

La réponse lui sembla étonnamment logique. Elle sourit dans l'obscurité et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

*Un peu comme le style de l'auteure.

* * *

Mon dieu, j'ai cru que je n'y arriverai JAMAIS! J'ai eu tellement de mal à écrire ce chapitre, une vraie plaie. Mais bon, j'en suis plutôt satisfaite. Et je pense que j'aurais moins de difficulté à écrire la suite. Elle devrait arriver bientôt. Bon, sinon, vous en pensez quoi?

Allez, j'vous colle deux grosses bises sur les joues et j'vous dit à la prochaine!


	5. Départ, voyage et arrivée

Abracadabra, v'là l'chapitre quatre!

Allez, bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin!

* * *

Tout était calme sous les toits, même les sifflements du vent s'étaient tus. L'épais silence qui y régnait fut soudain dérangé lorsque la trappe au sol s'ouvrit violemment, soulevant la poussière en un léger nuage blanc. Une série de gros mots et de grognements mécontents précédèrent l'arrivée de l'occupante des lieux. Taïma apparu, se hissant difficilement hors de la trappe alors qu'elle laissait échapper une autre bordée d'insultes colorées. Elle se retrouva finalement à quatre pattes au sol, la respiration hachée.

Elle jeta un regard meurtrier au battant de la trappe, comme si la seule force de son esprit pouvait le faire se refermer. Bien entendu, une telle prouesse étant impossible, elle se résigna à tendre son bras et à le rabattre avec agacement. Cette action semblait l'avoir vidée du peu de force qu'il lui restait et elle s'affaissa sur le plancher branlant. Avec un dernier effort elle réussit à se retourner sur le dos, débitant un nouveau chapelet de jurons qui s'évanouirent dans le silence de la mansarde. Taïma restait immobile, essayant de faire reprendre à sa respiration un rythme normal, alors qu'elle fixait les poutres au dessus d'elle, sans réellement les voir.

Par les doigts de pieds d'Eru, elle était crevée. Terminée, exténuée, vidée, toute raplapla et fourbue, bref, au bout du rouleau. Après trois semaines à danser tous les nuits pendant plusieurs heures, c'était normal que la fatigue se fasse ressentir, elle avait l'habitude. Mais ce soir, c'était pire. Levant la main vers son visage, elle effleura délicatement sa pommette gauche. Elle ne pu retenir un sifflement de douleur. Rien ne semblait cassé, mais la peau avait éclaté en plusieurs endroits et elle sentait le sang perler sous la pulpe de ses doigts.

Elle maudit la personne à l'origine de sa blessure. Qu'il aille se faire mettre par un troll ce type ! Déjà quand il était rentré dans l'auberge elle avait remarqué son regard sur elle. Non pas que ce soit un problème, c'était son boulot après tout. Elle dansait pour qu'ils puissent se rincer l'œil. Mais _lui_ , à sa manière de la reluquer, elle avait deviné qu'il serait un problème. Il avait l'attitude de celui qui part en chasse avec la certitude d'attraper sa proie. Elle l'avait vu se rapprocher de plus en plus du bar sur lequel elle se trémoussait, les yeux rivés sur l'ondulation de ses hanches, avant de lui lancer un regard lourd de sens : il la voulait dans son lit ce soir. Et le rictus qui déforma son visage suffit à compléter le message. Il la voulait dans son lit ce soir, peu importe qu'elle soit d'accord ou non.

Eh bien le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que le bonhomme avait été surpris de sa réaction lorsqu'il l'avait brutalement attrapée par la taille alors qu'elle descendait tout juste du comptoir. Sans même réfléchir elle avait violemment écrasé son pied avant de se retourner pour lui enfoncer son genou droit dans les roustons. Elle ne put retenir un ricanement au souvenir du misérable vagissement qu'il avait poussé. Pitoyable.

L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là. Mais non, il fallait toujours qu'elle tombe sur les pires raclures de la Terre du Milieu. Dans sa rage d'avoir été rejeté et humilié par une femme, le type s'en était prit à une serveuse, la plaquant contre le mur, sous les regards désintéressés des autres clients. Et là, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Qu'on s'en prenne à elle, pourquoi pas, elle savait se défendre après tout. Mais à une pauvre fille de taverne, sous son nez en plus, non. Alors elle s'était jetée sur lui, lui enfonçant le poing dans la figure. Et ils s'étaient battus, à mains nues, encouragés par les cris avinés de la foule. Elle avait finalement réussi à prendre le dessus et à le balancer dehors, évanoui sur les pavés. Bon débarras.

En y repensant, elle se dit qu'il lui aurait suffit de lui hurler un bon coup dans l'oreille pour l'étourdir avant de l'assommer d'un coup de coude bien placé. Mais devant les mains du type sur la fille, sa voix s'était juste bloquée alors que son estomac se retournait, et ses poings avaient pris le contrôle. Et voilà pourquoi elle se retrouvait allongée dans la poussière, plus fatiguée que d'habitude, couverte de bleus et la pommette ouverte. Génial.

Et dire qu'elle devait partir demain matin à l'aube ! Et pas pour une petite balade de plaisance, non, plutôt pour un satané voyage de plus de deux mois, en plein hiver en plus ! Heureusement elle avait réussi à acheter un cheval assez robuste grâce à l'argent que lui avait laissé ce vieux gâteux de Gandalf. Elle jeta un regard désespéré à ses possessions toujours éparpillées au sol. Son sac n'allait pas se faire tout seul.

* * *

Elle avait fourré toutes ses affaires dans son bagage avant de sortir du taudis qu'elle avait occupé pendant les dernières semaines, sans même jeter un regard en arrière. Les Valars soient loués, l'aubergiste n'avait pas essayé de la rouler dans la farine lorsqu'elle était venue réclamer sa paye. La bourse bien rebondie qui pesait dans la petite sacoche accrochée à sa taille en était la preuve. Mais elle se doutait bien qu'elle allait s'alléger au court de son voyage. Enfin du moins pendant la première partie, jusqu'à la Trouée du Rohan. Après, il allait falloir qu'elle se fasse encore plus discrète et éviter le plus possible les auberges et les tavernes.

En attendant elle était encore dans les plaines immenses du Rohan, chevauchant vers l'ouest, le soleil dans les yeux. Elle avait franchi l'Anduin une semaine auparavant (une vraie galère soit dit en passant, elle avait perdu plusieurs heures à chercher un gué, avant de le traverser à pied, menant son cheval par la bride. Et l'eau était glacée. Et ses pieds aussi du coup. Et avoir les pieds congelés c'est pas agréable du tout) et continuait son chemin en poussant son cheval à aller le plus vite possible. La pauvre bête faisait de son mieux, mais elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne serait pas capable de la mener à cette allure jusqu'à sa destination. Elle allait devoir changer de monture avant de se diriger vers le nord.

Le tableau qui se jouait devant elle la fit sortir de ses pensées et arrêter sa course. Les derniers rayons de ce soleil d'hiver étaient entrain d'inonder le ciel d'une lueur pâle, jetant des ombres violettes dans les replis des quelques nuages qui tapissaient l'horizon.

La terre grise et endormie par le froid de cette fin de février prenait une teinte argentée sous le coucher de soleil. Teinte qui s'évanouissait doucement alors que l'astre descendait de plus en plus derrière l'horizon, laissant la plaine retourner à sa désolation hivernale. Mais là haut, le spectacle continuait. Le ciel pâle se fit bleuté, avant de s'assombrir lentement, révélant peu à peu les joyaux qu'il cachait la journée. Et la sombre clarté d'une nuit glaciale fit son apparition. Taïma était soufflée, elle avait rarement été témoin de ce genre de nuits ou le fond l'air est si froid et le ciel si dégagé que l'on distingue les étoiles bien mieux que d'habitude. C'était absolument magnifique.

Taïma évitait de faire trop de plans pour l'avenir. Elle voyageait sans cesse, était tout le temps sur les routes et ne savait pas de quoi allait être fait le lendemain. Et elle ne savait pas non plus ce qui allait l'attendre dans cette quête. Mais elle était sûre d'une chose : jamais elle ne cesserait d'être émerveillée par les paysages et les trésors insaisissables que la nature déployait. Sur ce elle s'ébroua, et se mis à la recherche d'un endroit un tant soit peu abrité du vent pour passer la nuit. Malgré le froid mordant et le sol gelé elle ne regretta pas de coucher dehors. Jamais l'expression « dormir à la belle étoile » n'avait autant été en phase avec la réalité qu'en ce moment.

* * *

Le reste de son voyage fut d'une monotonie et d'un ennui mortels. C'est au alentour du vingt mars qu'elle atteint enfin la Trouée et le gué de l'Isen. Quelques jours auparavant elle avait trouvé le moyen d'échanger son cheval épuisé contre une autre bête, un grand canasson certes moins robuste, mais plus véloce. Elle se dirigeait enfin vers le nord, traversant à vive allure le Pays de Dun. Une fois la Vielle Route du Sud trouvée, sa chevauchée se fit plus rapide encore.

Alors que l'odeur caractéristique de la belle saison à venir s'élevait du sol et que les jours s'étiraient de plus en plus, elle arriva à Tharbad, une ville qui s'étendait jadis de part et d'autre du Flot Gris. Il n'en restait plus grand-chose, à part des ruines et un vieux pont décrépi qui servait de gué. Elle ne s'attarda pas dans cet endroit désolé et s'élança sur le Chemin Vert. Plus elle se rapprochait de la Comté, plus son humeur s'allégeait. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas passée par là, et savoir qu'elle allait y séjourner quelques jours l'emplissait de joie. Surtout qu'elle allait y arriver à cet incroyable moment ou le printemps qui s'éveillait doucement depuis quelques semaines déjà était pris d'un soudain sursaut et laissait exploser en vagues vertes toute sa vigueur. Et la Comté au printemps, ça valait le détour.

Et elle ne fut pas déçue. En cette fin d'avril le printemps déployait tout son savoir faire. Les douces collines de la Comté s'étaient recouvertes d'une haute herbe bien grasse et bien verte qui ondoyait doucement sous le vent. Dans les champs, le blé était sorti de terre et se dressait fièrement vers le ciel. Ces étendues vertes étaient interrompues de temps à autres par le rouge d'un amas de coquelicots. Les vergers, eux, étaient lourds de fleurs, autour desquelles toute une société d'abeilles et de bourdons s'activait. Dans les villages, les jardinières aux fenêtres débordaient de multicolores tulipes, de jonquilles au cœur doré et de jacinthes aux multiples clochettes. De l'autre côté des clôtures bien entretenues, dans les jardins, les pelouses piquetées de pâquerettes semblaient lui tendre les bras.

Et au cœur de ce paysage verdoyant vivaient les Hobbits. Ils se retournaient sur son passage, peu habitués aux étrangers, la dévisageant avec curiosité. Mais très rapidement ils ne lui prêtaient plus attention, retournant à leurs affaires. Et quelles affaires ! La majorité des habitants de la Comté semblait s'être lancée dans un frénétique nettoyage de printemps. Les meubles avaient été sortis devant les maisons, amoncelés sous les porches. Les chaises aux pieds légers et les fauteuils aux épais accoudoirs prenaient l'air, tandis que les guéridons*, entassés les uns sur les autres, patientaient à l'ombre. Des coffres, des tables, des petits secrétaires et autres meubles d'appoint étaient aussi de la partie. Et tout ce petit monde était soigneusement épousseté, astiqué et lustré par de jeunes hobbits ne lésinant pas sur l'huile de coude. Par les portes grandes ouvertes des habitations, Taïma pouvait distinguer des hobbites aux jupes retroussées, laver à grande eau les sols dallés. Le linge de maison était lui aussi la proie de ce nettoyage intensif. Le blanc était plongé dans de grands baquets, avant d'être frotté vigoureusement à l'aide de gros pains de savons, puis était battu sur les planches à laver. Il était ensuite rincé à l'eau claire. Enfin, il était essoré, avant d'être séché au soleil. Les grandes pièces de linge, placées sur des cordes tendues entre les arbres, claquaient au vent et leur blancheur mouillée contrastait agréablement sur le bleu du ciel et le vert des pelouses. Et Taïma passait au milieu de tout ce remue-ménage, le cœur léger.

Elle atteint enfin Hobbitebourg le vingt-six avril, en milieu de journée. La ville était elle aussi atteinte par la frénésie du nettoyage de printemps, mais à cette agitation s'ajoutait celle d'un jour de foire. La rue principale était bondée et elle du descendre de son cheval pour le mener par la bride. Le marché de Hobbitebourg était réputé dans toute la Comté, car on y trouvait de tout. Les étals devant lesquels elle passait croulaient sous le poids de produits en tout genre. Il y avait des montagnes de légumes et des débordements de fruits. Dans les vitrines des commerçants on trouvait des pyramides de fromages, des pièces de viande pendues au plafond et des chapelets de saucisses, enroulés comme des serpents dans leurs paniers. Des vendeurs ambulants se frayaient un chemin dans la foule, agitant sous le nez des passants leurs produits : rubans, bibelots, jouets, petite quincaillerie, outils et autres merveilles.

Cette effervescence était amusante et plaisante à voir. Mais après plus de deux mois de voyage solitaire, tout ce bruit était difficilement supportable très longtemps. Taïma quitta donc la Grande Rue qui accueillait le marché et s'éloigna du bourg. Elle aurait pu se rendre à l'auberge de la ville, mais elle devait certainement être bondée et toutes les chambres occupées par les marchands venus pour la foire. Elle trouva rapidement un petit bosquet d'arbres le long de L'Eau et décida que c'était le parfait endroit pour passer la nuit et la journée du lendemain, avant de se rendre à la réunion à Cul-de-Sac.

Oh qu'elle avait hâte ! Elle bouillait d'impatience à l'idée d'enfin rencontrer la Compagnie et de signer son contrat. Et puis connaissant les Hobbits, la réunion allait très certainement être accompagnée d'un merveilleux diner. D'ailleurs, ce Bilbo Baggins l'intriguait. Pourquoi les nains avaient-ils choisi de se retrouver chez lui, c'était une bonne question. Mais il n'empêche que c'était lui qui recevait et qui offrait le toit et le couvert. Bilbo Baggins était leur hôte et Taïma ne pouvait imaginer se pointer chez lui les mains dans les poches.

Taïma ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était quelqu'un à cheval sur les règles de bienséance, son mode de vie ne s'y prêtait pas de toute manière. Mais elle n'était certainement pas dénuée de savoir-vivre. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait retenue du peu que sa mère avait réussi à lui inculquer, c'est que jamais au grand jamais on arrive chez quelqu'un les mains vides. C'était une leçon que sa mère lui répétait tout le temps, en ajoutant que la meilleure manière de payer ses respects à son hôte c'est de lui offrir des fleurs. Et elle était tout à fait d'accord avec ça, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un joli bouquet pour faire plaisir. Et puis c'était bien connu, les Hobbits adoraient les fleurs. Les fleurs et les champignons. Elle ricana doucement en se préparant pour la nuit. Bilbo Baggins était un hobbit chanceux. Demain soir il pourra se régaler avec une grande poêlée de morilles.

* * *

Cul-de-Sac était sans dessus dessous, et son propriétaire, Bilbo Baggins, aimable hobbit de son état, était au bord de la crise de nerf. Il sentait la colère enfler en lui comme un énorme soufflé au fromage (et en parlant de fromage, est-ce-que ce nain était vraiment entrain de _mordre_ dans une de ses meules de fromage ? Non, il devait rêver n'est-ce pas ?), et former une boule douloureuse dans son estomac. Mais Bilbo Baggins était un hobbit bien élevé, et un hobbit bien élevé se retient de hurler sur ses invités (même imprévus) et de les flanquer dehors (même lorsque les dits invités dévalisent son garde-manger). Alors Bilbo Baggins n'eut d'autre choix que de regarder avec découragement ses _invités_ prendre possession de son salon, sa cuisine et son cellier en se demandant comment la situation avait pu dégénérer à ce point.

En vérité, il savait très bien pourquoi il se trouvait dans cette désagréable position. Ou plutôt qui l'avait mis dans cette galère : Gandalf. Le vieux… enfin, l'honorable magicien, était arrivé comme une fleur devant chez lui la veille, déblatérant des inepties à propos d'aventure et de voyages, des trucs de magicien en somme, mais qui n'avaient rien à faire dans la Comté et encore moins chez lui. Et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de l'inviter à prendre le thé le lendemain.

Bon, toujours est-il que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ce matin, il avait complètement oublié cette mésaventure et avait passé une bien agréable journée. Il s'était occupé de son jardin, avait échangé quelques potins avec son voisin et avait préparé une énorme fournée de ces biscuits absolument délicieux qui faisaient la renommée de sa table (et qui rendaient Lobelia verte de jalousie). Oui, cette journée avait été parfaite. Et au soir, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à déguster les trois petites carpes qu'il avait cuisiné avec amour, quelqu'un sonna. Et ce fut le début des ennuis.

Parce que ce ne fut pas un Gandalf terriblement en retard pour l'heure du thé qu'il trouva sur son perron, non, ça aurait été trop beau. A la place il y avait un nain. _Un nain_. Une espèce de montagne* de muscles couverte de peaux de bêtes avec un regard aussi noir que sa barbe et à l'air menaçant. Et chauve. Et le nain chauve, Dwalin de son vrai nom, s'était purement et simplement invité à sa table ou il avait dévoré les truites (les délicieuses petites truites aux champignons et au vin blanc qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de goûter), mangeant même les arêtes et la tête. Puis un autre avait fait son apparition. « Balin, pour vous servir ! » avait-il dit en s'inclinant, avant d'entrer d'un pas sautillant. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus aimable que le premier, avec ses yeux qui souriaient et sa barbe blanche, mais il restait tout de même un _invité_ imprévu, et donc, un problème. Et alors qu'il était entrain d'essayer d'expliquer aux deux _problèmes_ qui commençaient à envahir son garde-manger, que, décidemment, il ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient là et que même si il appréciait recevoir, il préférait tout de même savoir qui étaient ses invités, la sonnette retentit de nouveau. A la porte se tenaient deux jeunes nains souriants, un blond et un brun, Fili et Kili qu'ils avaient dit s'appeler. Et bien entendu, eux aussi s'étaient incrustés chez lui, rejoignant les deux plus vieux. Il n'avait même pas eu la force de lutter lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis à déménager la table de la cuisine dans le salon.

Mais la colère avait fait son chemin dans son esprit, et quand il entendit le quatrième coup de sonnette de la soirée, ce fut la fois de trop. Il avait explosé, se dirigeant à grand pas vers l'entrée en râlant et oubliant toute bienséance, avait brusquement ouvert la porte en grand. Et il s'était retrouvé avec huit nains sur le paillasson. Fabuleux. Et derrière eux, appuyé sur son bâton et l'air positivement amusé, se tenait ce satané… umh, illustre et respectable Gandalf.

Et voilà pourquoi il était là, complètement dépassé et abattu, à regarder sans rien pouvoir y faire, douze nains bruyants et un magicien envahir sa maison et vider ses réserves pour les entasser sur la table dans le salon. Ainsi, lorsque la sonnette retentit une cinquième fois, il crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

Heureusement, le lourd silence qui tomba dans le smial le prit de court et l'empêcha de se ridiculiser devant ses _invités_. Les nains avaient l'air incroyablement étonnés et Gandalf fixait l'entrée d'un drôle d'air.

« -C'est lui, demanda quelqu'un, c'est Thorin ?

-Mais c'est pas possible, rétorqua un autre, Thorin est toujours en retard.

-Tu veux dire qu'il se perd tout le temps, ricana un nain avec un chapeau bizarre sur la tête, non ?

\- Peu importe, intervint Gandalf. Je pense, mon cher Bilbo, qu'il n'est pas très poli de faire attendre ses invités dehors, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous devriez aller ouvrir la porte. »

Alors là Bilbo était soufflé. Gandalf se pointait chez lui avec une bande de nains, le tout sans prévenir, et il osait lui parler de politesse ! Néanmoins le magicien avait raison. Ça ne se fait pas de laisser quelqu'un poireauter à la porte. Alors, refoulant son envie de tous les balancer dehors il se dirigea vers l'entrée en soufflant.

En ouvrant la porte il s'était attendu à trouver un nain, ou bien même une tripotée de nains. Ou encore un autre magicien. Tiens, même voir Lobelia avec son air pincé ça ne l'aurait pas étonné ! Mais il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur _ça_.

* * *

Depuis le salon ou ils finissaient de mettre la table, les nains ne pouvaient pas voir pas l'entrée et ce qu'il s'y passait. Par contre, ils pouvaient entendre. Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et l'étrange glapissement que poussa monsieur Baggins (béni soit son garde-manger). Et surtout ils entendirent la voix de l'inconnu.

« -Ah, bonsoir bonsoir ! Vous êtes Bilbo Baggins ? Dites, c'est bien ici la réunion de la Compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ? »

Tous se figèrent, et Gandalf sourit dans sa barbe.

* * *

Bon alors voilà le chapitre quatre, un peu (beaucoup) décousu, et au final, pas très excitant. Mais je voulais vraiment raconter son voyage et son arrivée dans la Comté. Allez, au prochain chapitre on attaque les choses sérieuses !

* * *

*De multiples guéridons ? Mais que peuvent bien faire les Hobbits d'autant de guéridons ? Et bien laissez moi vous poser une question toute simple. Imaginez, vous êtes tranquillement chez vous, et vous décidez de vous offrir une petite collation (que ce soit la première ou la quatrième de la journée ne compte pas), composée d'une bonne tasse de thé bien chaud et d'une assiette de petits biscuits (ou d'une bonne tartine de beurre avec de la confiture, c'est vous qui voyez). Bon, et vous décidez de prendre la dite collation dans votre salon, ou dans le bureau, ou même dans la salle de bain si ça vous chante. Et bien dites moi, une fois confortablement installé, vous la posez où la collation, hein ? Sur vos genoux (c'est pas pratique), sur l'accoudoir (c'est dangereux), ou bien sur le parquet (où vous risquez de faire tomber la tasse et tacher le sol que vous avez récuré la veille) ? Voilà pourquoi il est d'une importance capitale d'avoir un guéridon à portée de main. Et là vous allez me rétorquer que oui, certes, mais pourquoi en avoir autant, des guéridons ? On peu toujours déplacer celui que l'on possède, non ? Franchement, vous m'avez bien écoutée ? J'ai dit « installé confortablement ». Confortablement ça veut dire qu'une fois assis, vous n'aurez pas envie d'interrompre ce que vous avez commencé (c'est-à-dire la collation, pour ceux qui ont pas suivi) pour aller chercher ce foutu guéridon. Et c'est pourquoi les Hobbits, qui sont de bons vivants et qui ont un sens pratique très développé (surtout quand il s'agit de leur confort), ont compris avant tout le monde l'importance des guéridons. Et tout Hobbit qui se respecte à chez lui au moins un guéridon par pièce (même le cellier, où le dit guéridon trouve toute son utilité lors des fringales nocturnes) et une bonne petite dizaine dans le salon (très utiles lorsqu'on reçoit des invités pour une collation). Ainsi, vous l'aurez compris, le guéridon, cette petite table qui ne paye pas de mine à première vue, revêt une importance toute particulière dans le mode de vie des Hobbits. C'est d'ailleurs un cadeau très apprécié, surtout aux mariages, car comme le dit le dicton, « guéridons nombreux, couple heureux, enfants nombreux » (de là à affirmer qu'il ya une corrélation entre le nombre de guéridons et la fertilité d'un couple, il n'y a qu'un pas, que je ne franchirais pas).

*Alors oui, _montagne_ , pour un nain, c'est peut-être un peu beaucoup exagéré. On devrait plutôt dire _colline_ , ou bien _monticule_ ou même _petit tas_. Mais bon, comme aucune personne saine d'esprit n'a envie de se faire écraser pour avoir qualifié un nain de _petit tas de muscles_ , on utilise le terme _montagne_. Et on évite d'amener le sujet sur le tapis.

* * *

A propos du voyage de Taïma

C'est le premier février que Gandalf arrive à l'auberge dans laquelle elle travaille. Il repart le lendemain. Une semaine après, le huit février, elle se met en route. Elle passe l'Anduin le vingt-cinq et s'arrête pour observer le coucher de soleil le vingt-huit. Elle atteint la Trouée du Rohan le vingt mars et passe l'Isen le lendemain. Elle entre en Dunland le vingt-trois. Le six avril marque son arrivée à Tharbad et son passage du Flot-Gris. Elle passe le gué de Sarn dix jours après, le seize. Elle arrive enfin à Hobbitebourg le vingt-six avril de l'année 2941 du Troisième Age, la veille de la réception chez Bilbo. Elle effectue donc un voyage de soixante-dix-huit jours.

Si vous êtes familiers de l'œuvre de Tolkien, vous avez dû vous rendre compte que les retrouvailles de Gandalf avec Taïma ne peuvent pas concorder avec la chronologie établie. En effet, Gandalf est sensé rencontrer Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne le quinze mars 2941, à Bree, soit à peut près un mois avant la réunion à Cul-de-Sac, avant de se rendre avec lui dans les Montagnes Bleues pour rassembler la Compagnie. Or j'ai fait se retrouver Gandalf et Taïma _avant_ cet évènement et bien trop loin de la Comté pour que Gandalf, tout magicien qu'il est, aie le temps de s'y rendre. J'ai donc déplacé l'entrevue entre les deux hommes (enfin, homme et nain, mais on va pas chipoter) à la fin du mois d'octobre 2940. Et j'ai fait partir Gandalf des Montagnes Bleues le premier décembre de cette même année. Voilà donc les petits arrangements que j'ai fait dans la chronologie originale. De plus cela laisse plus de temps à Thorin de rassembler la Compagnie et d'organiser le voyage, au lieu d'un mois (délai que j'ai toujours trouvé un peu court, surtout pour une quête de cette envergure).

* * *

Me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai écrit à propos du nettoyage de printemps. Je sais pas pourquoi. C'est venu comme ça. J'me suis dis, tiens, j'vois bien les Hobbits faire un truc pareil. Alors bon, de là à dire que ça à un quelconque intérêt à être raconté, je sais pas. Mais j'ai trouvé ça rigolo. _Rigolo_. Alors j'espère juste que mon petit délire personnel ne vous a pas trop enquiquiné, hein, ça serait dommage. Ah, et pareil pour le coup des guéridons. J'suis désolée.


	6. Rencontre et boustifaille

Oh mon dieu, vous ne l'attendiez plus, voici le chapitre cinq !

Bonne lecture et on s'retrouve à la fin !

* * *

« -Ah, bonsoir bonsoir ! Vous êtes Bilbo Baggins ? Dites, c'est bien ici la réunion de la Compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ? »

Non, vraiment, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Et "ça" désignait la fille qui se tenait sur son paillasson, un grand sourire collé au visage, les bras chargés d'un énorme bouquet de fleurs sauvages et d'un panier au contenu mystérieux. Cette apparition était tellement inattendue (oui, on peut faire plus inattendu qu'un comité de nains) et étonnante qu'il en resta bouche bée un court instant avant de reprendre bien vite contenance.

« -Bonsoir, répondit-il d'un voix qui se voulait assurée, je suis bien Bilbo Baggins. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Oh, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Taïma, enchantée ! J'espère ne pas être en retard pour la réunion ?

-Vous voulez parler des nains dans mon salon ? Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en retard, dit-il avec ironie (ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, mais cette soirée commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs), d'ailleurs, qui est cet Ecu-de-Chêne ? »

Des exclamations indignées s'élevèrent du salon, suivies de quelques « chut ! » impatients. Le silence retomba dans le smial. Bilbo tenait toujours la porte ouverte, son invitée toujours sur le perron. La gêne qu'il ressentait commençait sérieusement à enfler et il ne réussit qu'à adresser un pauvre sourire contrit à la fille. Mais un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux de son vis-à-vis, comme si elle venait en un instant de saisir la difficile situation dans laquelle il était.

« -Effectivement, il me semble être à l'heure et au bon endroit, dit-elle d'une voix soudain douce et grave qui le calma immédiatement. Mais il me semble aussi que vous n'êtes pas vraiment au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans votre maison, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui…oui, tout à fait, c'est tout à fait ça, réussit-il à articuler. C'est plus qu'inattendu je dirais.

-Mais c'est normal, surtout quand un magicien est impliqué, répliqua-t-elle, lui décrochant un sourire complice. Je parle de Gandalf bien entendu. Je vois que son bâton est posé dans l'entrée, il est dans votre salon, c'est ça ?

-Ah, je savais bien que je n'aurais jamais du l'inviter pour le thé ! Mais oui, il est à l'intérieur avec les…hum, les _autres_. »

Un simple rire lui répondit, un rire léger et frais, comme un baume apaisant sur cette horrible soirée. Cette énième invitée lui paru tout à coup moins terrible, et il se mit à penser que rien n'était totalement gâché, et que la nuit allait être moins pire que prévu. La fille semblait avoir perçu son soulagement et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

« -Ah, d'ailleurs, j'oubliais, tenez, c'est pour vous, dit-elle en lui tendant le bouquet de fleurs. J'espère qu'elles vous plairont, mais j'ai aussi pris ceci au cas où, continua-t-elle en désignant le panier. Et là je suis sûre de ne pas me tromper ! »

Les yeux du hobbit s'agrandirent d'étonnement. Enfin, enfin quelqu'un de poli et qui pensait à lui, l'hôte imposé, ce soir ! Le bouquet était simple, composé d'achillées précoces, de bourraches duveteuses, de cardamines délicates et de quelques coquelicots froissés mais arrangé avec soin, une attention particulière portée au détail (un hobbit digne de ce nom se rend évidemment compte de ce genre de choses) qui contrastait étrangement avec la mise négligée de l'invitée. Mais ces considérations stylistiques furent rapidement remisées au fin fond de sa pensée. En effet, du panier qu'elle lui tendait sous le nez émanait une odeur plus que reconnaissable. Il s'empressa de retirer le tissu qui le recouvrait avant d'exulter. Des champignons. La fille venait de lui offrir des champignons.

Taïma observait avec contentement la réaction du hobbit. Les fleurs lui avaient fait plaisir, pour sur, mais les champignons, ah, c'était autre chose ! Un peu plus et il avait les larmes aux yeux. Le petit personnage regardait d'un air béat les morilles. Décidemment, la soirée avait du être sacrément éprouvante pour qu'il soit si émotionné par des champignons ! Mais la tension revint bien vite chez le hobbit, et il leva un regard épouvanté vers elle.

« -Par tous les Valars, j'en oublie mes bonnes manières ! Ne restez pas à la porte voyons ! Entrez, entrez vite ! »

Il s'effaça du passage en s'inclinant légèrement, lui faisant signe d'entrer, serrant avec dévotion le panier de morilles contre lui. Elle ne pu refréner un sourire devant le soudain changement d'attitude du hobbit et s'avança dans l'entrée.

Du pas de la porte elle avait bien deviné que l'intérieur de la maison était charmant, mais une fois dedans, c'était autre chose. Le sol du hall était carrelé de tommettes rouges et recouvert ici et là de petits tapis colorés. Les murs et le plafond ne formaient qu'une seule et unique courbe, creusée au cœur de la colline. Les parois étaient enduites d'une chaux d'un jaune du plus bel effet, et rehaussées de boiserie en bois de ronce. La pièce était illuminée par deux lampes à huile posées sur de petits guéridons recouverts d'impressionnants napperons en crochet. Le tout reflétait le luxe et l'aisance financière du propriétaire, mais plus encore la recherche du confort.

Dans un coin reposait le bâton du magicien et à coté, pendue à de petites patères en fonte, toute une collection de capes colorées et de manteaux de fourrure, signe incontestable de la présence des nains. D'ailleurs des armes en tout genre étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans l'entrée. Au sol, contre le mur reposaient deux grandes haches, quelques épées dans leurs fourreaux et un arc accompagné de ses flèches. Et sur un petit coffre ouvragé avait été jeté négligemment un petit tas de couteaux et lames en tout genre. Bref, les nains étaient bien là, pas de doute là-dessus, parce que tout cet assortiment de choses coupantes et dangereuses ne pouvait décidemment pas appartenir au petit hobbit qui s'agitait devant elle.

En parlant du hobbit, il venait de disparaitre dans le salon d'où s'échappait un affreux silence entrecoupé de chuchotements inquiets qui s'arrêtèrent brusquement dès qu'elle y entra.

Devant elle se trouvaient douze nains immobiles, tous rassemblés autour d'une immense table _littéralement_ recouverte de nourriture. Ils étaient tous figés et silencieux, la dévisageant avec étonnement, et très certainement entrain de se demander qui elle pouvait bien être et ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici. Et au bout de la table, confortablement installé et fumant la pipe, Gandalf, évidemment. Le vieux avait l'air de bien se fendre la poire, tiens, la situation devait drôlement l'amuser ! Des nains étonnés (et donc potentiellement dangereux), un hobbit au courant d'absolument rien et elle, une vagabonde qui tombait dans cette soirée comme un cheveu sur la soupe, franchement, on dirait le début d'une mauvaise blague. Mais bon, connaissant le magicien, ça devait le faire marrer.

En plus, au lieu de désamorcer tout ça, il continuait à fumer tranquillement en la regardant droit dans les yeux, l'air de dire « allez, j'te laisse te débrouiller toute seule, t'es une grande fille non ? ». Le vieux renard ! Et alors que le silence et la tension s'épaississait de plus en plus et que le hobbit suait à grosses gouttes en jetant des regards désemparés à droite et à gauche, elle décida de passer à l'action.

« -Maitres Nains, bien le bonsoir, dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement. Je m'appelle Taïma, enchantée ! Si je suis ici ce soir, c'est à la demande du grand et estimé Gandalf. Mais tout comme monsieur Baggins, vous ne semblez pas au courant de ma venue. Ce n'est pas très poli de la part de Gandalf, vous ne trouvez pas ? » Et elle ponctua sa phrase d'un grand sourire en direction du vieux qui la regardait maintenant avec effarement.

La réaction des nains ne se fit pas attendre. Les douze têtes qui la dévisageaient se tournèrent d'un seul coup vers Gandalf (quelques nuques craquèrent, ça, c'est sur) et un assourdissant grondement s'éleva dans le salon. Les nains se mirent tous à parler et à invectiver le magicien en même temps, à grand renfort de gestes et de postillons. Et toc, dans les dents le vieux ! En un instant, l'ambiance était passée du calme plat à la tempête, et Gandalf était en plein dedans, peinant à se faire entendre. Le hobbit lui, était bouche bée devant ce déferlement de hurlements et d'insultes. Il faut bien le dire, douze nains debout, entrain de gesticuler dans tous les sens en parlant fort, ça à quelque chose d'impressionnant.

Finalement le vacarme finit par s'estomper et un nain avec une immense et broussailleuse barbe rousse résuma efficacement la situation avec ces mots :

« -Par Mahal Gandalf, dit-il en la désignant de la main, que fait cette personne ici et pourquoi ne sommes nous pas au courant !

-Enfin, un peu de calme, répondit le magicien en se passant une main fatiguée sur le visage. J'ai invité Taïma parce que j'ai jugé important qu'elle fasse partie de la quête, et je ne vous en ai pas parlé parce que j'ai jugé inutile de vous en parler avant ! Voilà ! »

Sur la fin, sa voix avait prit des intonations menaçantes qui empêchèrent les nains de rétorquer. Une lourdeur retomba de nouveau sur le smial, accompagnée d'un silence pesant. Et alors que tous les regards étaient de nouveau tournés vers elle, Taïma ne pu s'empêcher de trouver la situation amusante, ou du moins terriblement intéressante. Franchement, ça promettait pour la suite, et si Ecu-de-Chêne était comme ses compagnons (c'est-à-dire incroyablement suspicieux et barbu), eh bien elle avait hâte de le rencontrer ! Mais pour l'instant, elle avait plus que faim, et la tonne de nourriture sur la table la faisait presque saliver.

« -Bon, bah c'est pas tout, mais j'ai faim moi, s'exclama-t-elle soudainement, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Et puis tout ça à l'air très appétissant, merci pour le repas monsieur Baggins ! »

Trop étonné par la tournure des évènements, le hobbit ne réussit qu'à hocher vaguement de la tête, alors qu'elle s'asseyait à table, se faisant une place entre deux nains d'un coup d'épaule accompagné d'un grand sourire. Le silence et la tension s'épaississaient de secondes en secondes, et ses voisins de table étaient tendus comme des arcs. Elle avisa alors une choppe remplie de bière et s'en saisit avant de porter un toast.

« -A la réussite de votre quête, dit-elle en levant sa choppe. Que la bonne fortune fasse chemin avec vous et vous mène à bon port ! »

Un silence de mort lui répondit. Décidemment, là, ça commençait à lui courir sur le haricot. Et puis l'autre vieux crouton de Gandalf qui faisait exprès (elle en était convaincue) de ne pas l'aider. Il était à l'autre bout de la table, essayant, sans grand succès évidemment, de se faire oublier. Bon, il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire alors : bousculer un peu les nains. Un pari risqué, ça c'est sur.

« -Bah alors, repris-t-elle avec ironie, vos mères vous ont pas éduqué ou quoi ? C'est comme ça qu'on réagit alors que quelqu'un lève son verre à la réussite de votre entreprise ? Ma parole, j'ai jamais vu ça d'ma vie, et pourtant, j'en ai vu des nains mal léchés ! » Elle finit par lancer un sacré sourire à tout l'assemblée et un clin d'œil au vieux nain assis devant elle qui se mit à rougir furieusement.

Le hobbit poussa un faible vagissement, Gandalf s'étouffa avec la fumée de sa pipe et les nains restèrent silencieux un instant, avant de lever d'un seul coup leurs choppes en hurlant de rire. La soirée pouvait commencer.

* * *

Bilbo Baggins n'avait jamais vu ça de sa vie. Et pourtant concernant la boustifaille, les hobbits y connaissaient un rayon et tenaient avec fierté à leur réputation de grands mangeurs. Mais là, vraiment, c'était quelque chose de tout à fait _différent_. Ici, des œufs durs étaient gobés tout entiers, là, de gros doigts aux ongles noircis plongeaient dans un pot de crème ou de confiture. Ça croquait dans le saucisson, ça mordait dans l'andouillette, et ça engloutissait sans mâcher d'immenses tartines de rillettes. Un énorme chapelet de boudin noir ne fit pas long feu, pas plus qu'une montagne de crépinettes, dévorées en un instant. Toute cette cochonnaille disparaissait dans les bouches avides de ses invités, qui mâchouillaient avec ardeur, nettoyant leurs gosiers avec de longues lampées de bière, avant de repartir à l'assaut de cet entassement de mangeaille. Des bocaux entiers de terrines furent vidés, les fromages dévorés, les salaisons engouffrés. Et les légumes ne furent pas oubliés. Des poivrons rouges furent déchirés à main nue avant d'être plongés dans de la crème. Un nain croquait dans un gros oignon jaune tandis qu'un autre mordait dans une tomate juteuse, qui lui dégoulinait dans la barbe et sur les doigts. Et toute cette compagnie fit un sort à un gigantesque bocal de cornichons, s'empiffrant avec délices de leur légère acidité. Et l'alcool coulait à flot. Ses tonneaux de bière furent éventrés, déversant pour certains une cervoise parfumée, pour d'autres une brune sucrée, dont la mousse s'accrochait sur les moustaches fournies. Plusieurs bouteilles de vin circulèrent pendant tout le repas, passant de verre en verre et de bouche en bouche, tachant de rouge la nappe dont la blancheur n'était qu'un souvenir. Et il n'y avait pas un nain pour rattraper l'autre. Les plus jeunes parlaient la bouche pleine et marchaient même sur la table. D'autres se lançaient de la nourriture, essayant de la gober en plein vol et même le vieux nain à la barbe blanche, qui lui avait semblé le plus raisonnable, mangeait avec les mains. Et ni la fille ni Gandalf n'étaient en reste, mangeant comme quatre et se léchant les doigts entre chaque bouchée. Tout cela était recouvert de bruits de mastication, de râles de contentement, de rots à peine étouffés et de rires sans fin. A quel propos, il l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était ce spectacle fascinant, mais en même temps peu ragoutant.

La nourriture était ingurgitée à une telle vitesse et avec si peu de ménagement qu'il commençait à se sentir vaseux, son estomac se retournant devant cette terrible vision. Alors pour éviter de vomir ses tripes sur son plancher, il préféra battre retraite dans la cuisine dévalisée. Il avait des champignons à cuisiner.

* * *

Par les Valars, elle n'avait jamais vu autant de nourriture de sa vie ni autant mangé ! Tout était absolument délicieux, et la remplissait de contentement à chaque bouchée. Elle avait du mal à se l'expliquer, mais ce repas avait le gout de la _maison_ , le gout d'un souvenir qui n'était définitivement pas le sien, parce que si elle avait bien eu un foyer il y a longtemps, il n'avait pas cette saveur dans sa mémoire. Il n'empêche qu'elle prenait un pied pas possible, les Valars seuls savaient quand un tel repas allait se représenter, alors autant en profiter. Surtout que les nains l'avaient acceptée à table, pas dérangés le moins du monde pas sa présence, absorbés par la montagne de nourriture et leurs conversations de nains. Entre les bruits de bouche, les glouglous et autres manifestations gastriques elle percevait des bribes de leurs discussions ou il était entre autre sujet de pierres précieuses, du cours de l'or, de problèmes de forges et de tressage de barbe. Mais elle n'était pas dupe. Ce n'était qu'une accalmie, elle voyait bien les regards en coin qu'on lui jetait et quelques murmures sur sa personne arrivèrent quand même à ses oreilles. Mais tant pis, elle allait faire avec, comme d'habitude. Néanmoins, l'autre vieux crouton lui devait des explications et des excuses. Il avait _omis_ de lui dire le plus important : les nains ne savaient rien de sa venue. Le vieux allait payer pour ça.

Taïma fut subitement sortie de sa concentration en sentant un regard insistant sur elle. Relevant la tête elle croisa de nouveau les yeux du vieux nain qu'elle avait fait rougir tout à l'heure. Il la regardait avec instance, silencieux au milieu du brouhaha environnant. Elle s'essuya les lèvres du revers de la main avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais il fut plus rapide.

« -Balin, pour vous servir, dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête. Vous êtes donc…

-Taïma. A votre service apparemment ! répondit-elle du tac au tac.

-Oui, comme vous dites, _apparemment._ Puisque nous n'avions aucune idée de votre venue.

-Le seul à blâmer ici, c'est bien ce cher Gandalf. Il ne vous à vraiment rien dit ?

-Nous ne savons rien de vous et pourtant vous semblez en savoir beaucoup sur la raison de cette réunion, dit-il sans répondre à sa question. Je trouve cela extrêmement irrespectueux ! »

Sur la fin, sa voix s'était faite plus grondante, attirant l'attention de leurs voisins de table. Il fronçait les sourcils, un air de pure désapprobation collé au visage. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire avec ironie, se rendait-il seulement compte de l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de dire ?

« -Alors, dans ce cas, que doit penser l'aimable monsieur Baggins, chez lequel vous vous êtes tous invités dans ménagement ? Dites moi maître nain, j'ai _hâte_ de le savoir…

\- Comment osez-vous ! Vous êtes tout comme nous une invitée surprise !

-Certes, mais j'ai pris le temps d'amener un présent à notre hôte et de lui montrer un minimum de respect ! Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous battre, n'est ce pas, repris-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, si Gandalf m'a invitée, c'est, me semble-t-il, pour une bonne raison.

-Vous êtes bien insolente ! Mais vous avez bien raison, nous ne somme pas ici pour nous battre, fini-t-il par admettre en soupirant.

-Bien que je lui aurais bien ouvert le crâne à cette écervelée, je te le dis mon frère ! »

La menace venait du nain chauve à la droite de Balin. Il lui lança un regard assassin en faisant craquer ses doigts. Taïma resta étonnamment silencieuse face à l'insulte, dévisageant avec attention le nain, les yeux plissés par la concentration. Prenant son absence de réaction pour de la peur, Balin s'empressa d'intervenir, car dans le fond il n'en voulait pas vraiment à la fille. Ce n'était pas de sa faute et elle ne méritait pas l'accueil glacial qu'ils lui avaient réservé.

« -Non, non, mademoiselle, ce n'est pas ce que mon frère voulait dire, je vous assure, ne prenez pas peur, je vous en prie…

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, l'interrompit-elle d'une voix calme et fixant toujours le nain chauve, ce n'est pas ça maitre nain. C'est juste que votre frère, eh bien, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu… »

Balin ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de jeter un regard interrogateur à son frère, qui, comble de l'étonnement, semblait _mal à l'aise_. Dwalin était _mal à l'aise_. Par Mahal, il n'avait jamais vu ça. Dwalin lui, commençait à se sentir vraiment mal sous le regard inquisiteur de la fille, surtout que leur discussion commençait à attirer les regards.

« -Dites moi maitre nain, reprit-elle, nous nous sommes déjà rencontré n'est ce pas ?

-Non ! répondit-il un peu trop vivement. Non, c'est totalement impossible ! »

-Ah, si vous le dites, finit-elle par répondre après quelques secondes, dans ce cas, enchantée, maitre…

\- Dwalin, pour vous servir, s'empressa-t-il de répondre à contre cœur.

-Taïma, au votre. »

La réponse fut placide, mais elle lui jeta un drôle de sourire avant de se concentrer sur sa choppe. Dwalin, décida d'ignorer les regards que lui lançaient son frère et les autres. Le pâté dans son assiette lui sembla tout à coup terriblement intéressant, et surtout une excellente excuse pour échapper aux questions de la compagnie. Mais cette conversation avait sonné la fin du repas, et donc de l'accalmie entre les nains et Taïma. Et elle sentait à présent un lourd silence se poser de nouveau sur eux. Silence soudainement brisé par un éclat de rire provenant de la cuisine. Bilbo Baggins apparu alors devant eux, un air de pur contentement sur le visage, et se tapotant le ventre doucement.

« -Merci mille fois, dit-il, merci mademoiselle Taïma pour les morilles ! Elles ont sauvé ma soirée, je vous le dit ! »

Ah, elle savait que les morilles allaient lui faire plaisir ! Elle jeta un regard goguenard à Balin, eh oui, elle avait pris en considération son hôte et lui avait fait plaisir ! Et toc ! Le vieux nain ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir un peu honteux. La fille avait raison, c'était la seule ce soir à s'être préoccupée de monsieur Baggins. Taïma, elle, reporta son attention sur Bilbo, lui adressant pour toute réponse un lumineux sourire qui fit rougir le destinataire.

« Eh bien ma chère amie, repris Gandalf, vous avez réussi à faire sourire monsieur Baggins ! Ce n'était pas tâche facile au vu des invités ce soir !

-Vous vous comptez dedans j'espère, répondit Bilbo sans aucune once de sarcasme et les joues encore rouges, parce que vous n'êtes pas le plus facile ! »

La joie sincère du hobbit fut communicative puisqu'ils se mirent tous à rire, et l'alcool aidant se mirent carrément à s'esclaffer. La tension avait de nouveau disparu. C'est le moment que choisi un jeune nain affublé de mitaines tricotées pour demander entre deux hoquets de rire à monsieur Baggins ou il pouvait bien laver son assiette.

« - Oh, vous êtes adorable, répondit Bilbo en riant, vous voulez m'aider à faire la vaiselle ! La soirée n'est pas si terrible au final ! »

Et ils se mirent tous à rire en se tenant les côtes. Brave monsieur Baggins !

* * *

Bon bon bon, par ou commencer. Alors ça c'est ce que j'appellerai du sacré retard, hein, presque sept mois, sans aucune nouvelle en plus. Alors primo, je suis désolée pour tout ceux qui ont décidé de suivre cette histoire, hein, c'est pas cool de vous avoir laissé tomber comme ça. _Shame on me_ comme disent les anglais. Il n'empêche que je vous remercie du fond du cœur d'avoir mis Taïma dans vos favoris et tout et tout, ça compte de ouf pour moi. Deuxio, mes plus plates excuses à Elma M. Wyrm qui a pris le temps, il ya quelques mois, de me laisser une review en béton, qui m'a super fait plaisir et à laquelle je n'ai pas répondu. _Shame_ bis. En tous les cas, si tu repasse par là, sache que j'ai pris tes conseils en compte, et merci d'avoir reviewer. Et finalement, vous l'attendiez tous, la raison de mon absence, attention, roulement de tambour, c'est…. rien. Bah oui, pas vraiment d'excuses. Juste la vie qui passe, et puis un jour on reprend là ou on s'est arrêté et ça coule tout seul et voilà.

Bref, ce long pavé inutile pour dire merci si vous revenez lire la suite de Voix Forte et si c'est la première fois pour vous ici, eh bien oubliez tout ça et faites comme si j'était une super autrice de fanfiction qui publie super méga régulièrement !

Allez, la bise à tous et à TRES vite !


	7. Quête et contrats

Bobbidi-Bobbidi-Boo, voici le chapitre six!

Bonne lecture et on s'retrouve à la fin!

* * *

C'était vraiment une drôle de soirée se dit Taïma alors qu'elle évitait une énième assiette volante, en se réfugiant dans un coin de la salle à manger. D'abord elle rencontrait un hobbit dépassé par les événements, puis des nains pas très agréables, et ensuite le hobbit qui passait d'un profond désespoir à une grande joie (grâce à des champignons) pour retomber dans la plus grande des confusions quand les dits nains se mirent à jongler avec sa vaisselle. Oui, une drôle de soirée, surtout quand un des jeunes nains, le blond avec des moustaches rigolotes, entraina tous les autres dans une chanson très amusante de son point de vue, et forcément terrifiante pour monsieur Baggins, puisqu'il y était sujet de destruction de vaisselle et autres horreurs domestiques.

D'ailleurs, Bilbo courait dans tous les sens, sans pouvoir faire grand-chose face aux nains qui balançaient assiettes, tasses et couverts de droite à gauche en chantant. Pendant un court instant, il y avait cru, vraiment, que tout cela allait bien se finir. Plus jamais ça, plus jamais de nains, de magicien ou de vagabonde chez lui ! Bon, la fille pouvait repasser avec des champignons si elle voulait, mais les autres, ah non !

« -Mais arrêtez, cette faïence est centenaire ! Non, pas les couteaux ! »

Les nains riaient à s'en fendre la poire ! Et Gandalf aussi ! Seule la chanson lui répondit.

« - Fêlez les verres et les assiettes, chantaient-ils, usez couteaux, tordez fourchettes! Bilbo Baggins n'aime pas, oh non! Brisez bouteilles, brûlez bouchons!

-Pas les bouteilles, pas les bouchons !

\- Coupez la nappe, lancez le lard, continuaient-ils en riant, videz le lait dans le placard! Laissez les os sur le tapis! Versez le vin sur le lambris!

-Vous, vous n'avez pas intérêt, bégayait le pauvre Bilbo, tout rouge et fulminant. Arrêtez ! »

Mais la chanson continuait, la vaisselle volait toujours et lui désespérait. Mais une main se posa sur son épaule et sans se retourner il su que c'était la fille, reconnaissant le timbre de sa voix.

« -Détendez vous monsieur Baggins, murmura-t-elle à son oreille, on dirait pas comme ça, mais ils vous aident à ranger. A leur manière certes, mais ils vous aident. »

Sa voix était grave et c'était comme si un lourd manteau s'était posé sur ses épaules, l'enveloppant de calme et l'aidant à se détendre. Obnubilé par sa panique il n'avait pas vu qu'aucune des ses possessions n'étaient fêlées, brisées, salies ou détruites comme dans la chanson. En fait, tout allait bien et c'était même _amusant_ , d'une certaine manière.

« - Il faut bien leur reconnaitre une chose à ces nains, repris Taïma, c'est qu'ils savent bien chanter ! Mais vous savez quoi, je pense qu'ils ont répété avant de venir.

-Que voulez vous dire, s'étonna le hobbit en se retournant vers elle, croisant son regard.

-Ils se sont entraîné, ils ont répété leur numéro, comme des saltimbanques !

-Vous en êtes sure ?

-Non, mais j'aime bien l'idée, et quand on se l'imagine, c'est très drôle, dit-elle un rire dans la voix. Vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Il ne répondit pas, parce que dans son esprit venait d'apparaitre l'image ô combien amusante des nains en répétition, un peu comme les petits hobbits qui préparaient une pièce pour fêter le solstice d'été. La même image, mais avec des nains ronchons et poilus. Et Gandalf en maitre de répétition. Il se mit à pouffer de rire, et croisant le regard pétillant de Taïma, laissa exploser sa joie, joignant le chœur hilare des nains.

Soudain la chanson arriva à sa fin et des mains le tirèrent dans la cuisine ou séchait sur la table toute la vaisselle, propre et en un seul morceau. Il ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement qui fit pouffer de rire les nains. Il allait les remercier quand il fut interrompu par trois grands coups frappés à la porte. Et avant que le désespoir refasse surface en lui à l'idée de nouveaux invités non-invités, le silence tomba de nouveau sur le smial.

« -Cette fois, c'est bien lui. » dit Gandalf avec sérieux, comme si tout ce qu'il venait de se passer n'avait jamais existé.

* * *

Les nains se précipitèrent dans l'entrée tout en essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre leur sérieux. Taïma, elle, préféra rester pour l'instant à l'écart. Non pas qu'elle était timide, loin de là, mais c'était le chef de la compagnie qu'elle allait rencontrer, et lui sauter dessus n'était pas vraiment la meilleure manière de faire bonne impression. Elle observa les nains arranger fébrilement leur tenue, redressant leur posture comme pour se mettre au garde à vous. Et elle ne pu s'empêcher de les imiter en lissant sa chemise et en remontant sa jupe, en se demandant pourquoi elle faisait ça. D'habitude elle s'en fichait d'être mal fagotée. Mais quand Gandalf ouvrit la porte elle comprit pourquoi. Le type avait ce genre de regard qui vous transperçait et vous mettait à nu, le genre de regard qu'on n'avait pas envie de subir mais au quel on ne pouvait pas se soustraire. Et c'est pourquoi elle avait, comme tous les nains, réajusté sa tenue. Parce que quitte à être sondé par ces yeux, autant se présenter sous son meilleur jour.

Et le type au regard inquisiteur était bien entendu Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, le seul et l'unique, en chair et en os, qui d'un geste majestueux repoussa sa cape d'un bleu profond et brodée d'argent en s'avançant dans l'entrée, tout plein de majesté et de grandeur. Taïma devait bien l'admettre, il avait une tête à porter une couronne et à gérer un royaume. Même si elle l'avait imaginé beaucoup plus barbu. Bref, il était carrément impressionnant et elle regretta amèrement de ne pas s'être mieux habillée.

« -Gandalf, dit-il d'une voix assurée, je me suis perdu. Deux fois. Vous aviez dit que l'endroit était facile à trouver. »

Perdu ? Lui, le roi plein d'assurance qui se tenait devant eux, s'était perdu ? Elle retint à grand peine un petit rire. Finalement, elle avait bien fait de ne pas s'en faire pour sa tenue, elle n'avait décidemment rien à prouver à un nain sans aucun sens de l'orientation. Ecu-de-Chêne lui parut tout d'un coup moins impressionnant. Mais ce n'était pas de l'avis des autres visiblement, puisqu'ils le regardaient avec admiration. Même le hobbit retenait sa respiration devant tant de magnificence.

« -Heureusement qu'il y a ce signe sur la porte, continua le nain, sinon je ne serais jamais arrivé à destination !

-Ha, mais il n'y a pas de signe sur ma porte, s'exclama Bilbo en sortant de sa stupeur, je l'ai repeinte i peine une semaine !

\- Il y a un bien un signe, intervint Gandalf, puisque je l'ai tracé moi-même hier. Bilbo Baggins, continua-t-il avec une légère hésitation, je vous présente le chef de la compagnie, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne.

-Ainsi donc, voilà le hobbit, répondit l'intéressé. Vous êtes vous déjà battu monsieur Baggins ? La hache ou bien l'épée ?

-J'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir de quoi vous parlez, bégaya Bilbo, mais je me débrouille aux fléchettes si vous voulez tout savoir. »

Un rire étranglé parcouru les nains et Thorin regardait le pauvre hobbit avec ironie. Ils se moquaient de lui avec leurs sourires condescendants, ils se moquaient de leur hôte. Taïma fronça les sourcils devant ce spectacle désolant. Ecu-de-Chêne chutait à grande vitesse dans son estime et Gandalf qui ne faisait rien ! Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Thorin assena le coup de grâce d'une réplique tranchante :

« -Il n'est pas à la hauteur, il fait bien plus épicier que cambrioleur, c'est décevant ! »

Il avait dit cela avec, semblait-il, toute la suffisance dont il était capable. Les nains se mirent carrément à rire et il se retourna vers sa compagnie pour s'esclaffer avec eux, quand il rencontra un regard noir. Là, derrière le groupe, adossée au mur se tenait une fille des Hommes, les bras croisés sur une chemise rapiécée, et qui essayait de le foudroyer du regard.

« -Qu'est ce que c'est que _ça,_ gronda-t-il, que fait une Humaine ici ?

-Une amie, répondit rapidement Gandalf, je l'ai fait venir pour…

-Je peux me présenter toute seule, le coupa-t-elle en s'avançant vers eux. Je m'appelle Taïma. Je suis là pour être à votre service apparemment. C'est lui qui m'a invitée, dit-elle en désignant du menton le magicien, mais je pensais que vous étiez au courant.

-D'abord un hobbit incompétent et maintenant ça, une… une… peu importe ce que vous êtes ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! »

L'atmosphère s'alourdissait de seconde en seconde, et Taïma fronçait les sourcils de plus en plus en sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez. Elle ne pouvait pas commencer à lui hurler dessus sans risquer de se faire renvoyer. Mais elle n'allait pas se faire marcher sur les pieds, nom de nom !

« -Vous pouvez bien penser ce que vous voulez de moi, répliqua-t-elle avec froideur, mais évitez d'insulter votre hôte. C'est faire preuve de peu d'honneur… et moi qui croyait que vous étiez un _roi_ …

-Comment osez-vous, s'insurgea-t-il, les narines gonflées, vous êtes…

-Il a accueilli votre compagnie, le coupa-t-elle de nouveau, il l'a nourrie. C'est contraire à vos règles d'insulter ainsi vos hôtes. Et vous le savez ! »

Et toc, dans les dents. Elle l'avait mouché, ce soit disant roi qui ne savait même pas faire preuve de la politesse des plus élémentaires. Il allait répliquer mais fut interrompu par Gandalf qui s'interposa de toute sa hauteur entre eux.

« -Ca suffit maintenant ! J'ai invité Taïma, et il n'y a rien à dire de plus là-dessus. Et toi, gronda-t-il entre ses dents en se tournant vers elle, tiens donc un peu ta langue! »

Un terrible gargouillement s'éleva alors, et tous les regards se tournèrent d'un coup vers un énorme nain rougissant.

« -Désolé, marmonna-t-il, j'ai encore faim je crois… ah, et on t'a mis de quoi manger de coté Thorin. »

Thorin soupira en enlevant avec agacement sa cape, la jetant à un jeune nain qui s'était approché de lui, avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger. C'est qu'il commençait à avoir faim tout de même.

« -Hum, c'est de l'autre coté. »

Il se retourna vivement. C'était la fille qui avait parlé.

« -Vous vous dirigez vers les toilettes. La salle à manger est de ce coté, dit-elle en pointant la direction. »

Et elle lui lança un sourire terrible, débordant d'ironie. Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas la tuer sur le champ, ne pas hurler, se contrôler, c'était tout ce qu'il réussissait à penser en ce moment. Alors il fit demi-tour, en faisant de son mieux pour rester royal et fort. La suite s'annonçait compliquée.

* * *

Fili était vraiment très content d'enfin revoir son oncle. Bon, les retrouvailles auraient pu être un peu plus chaleureuses, mais vu les circonstances il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Ils étaient de nouveau installés à table, dans un silence entrecoupé par les bruits de mastication de Bombur qui était entrain de grignoter des biscuits pour remplir un des nombreux recoins éternellement vides de son estomac. Bien entendu, son oncle qui buvait de la soupe, ne faisait aucun bruit lui. Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ne faisait pas de bruit en buvant sa soupe. Il avisa alors la fille, Taïma qu'elle s'appelait, debout derrière Gandalf, dont le regard oscillait entre le profil de son oncle et la nuque du magicien. Ses yeux étaient pleins d'ironie et de malice, et il pouvait presque voir son esprit s'activer à la création de quelconque fourberie. Et il était plus que probable que Thorin ou Gandalf allaient en faire les frais. Fili était partagé entre l'énervement que lui inspirait cette fille à ce moment et un profond soulagement de ne pas être l'objet de la farce qu'il sentait venir à grands pas. Mais en même temps, il était intrigué. Parce qu'il avait rarement rencontré d'Humains, et encore moins d'Humaines, parce qu'elle connaissait le magicien, et parce qu'elle avait tenu tête à son oncle. De toute manière, dès qu'ils avaient compris avec son frère qu'elle ferait partie de l'aventure, leur curiosité avait été piquée. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Dwalin qui demanda de but en blanc à Thorin comment s'était passée la réunion avec les émissaires des autres royaumes.

« -Mal, répondit Thorin. Ils estiment que c'est notre quête et seulement la notre. C'était une perte de temps.

-Une quête ? Vous vous lancez dans une quête, demanda le hobbit avec étonnement et un sursaut d'exitation.

-Mon cher Bilbo, intervint Gandalf, il nous faudrait un peu de lumière. »

Alors que Bilbo se précipitait à la recherche d'une chandelle, le magicien tira de sa poche une vielle carte qu'il déplia sous les yeux brillants d'Ecu-de-Chêne.

« -Loin à l'est, déclama gravement Gandalf, par delà des monts et des rivières, des terres boisées et des terres désolées, se dresse un pic solitaire…

-La montagne solitaire, lut Bilbo en s'approchant, une chandelle à la main.

-Notre destination, souffla Thorin, enfin…

-Nous en rêvons depuis si longtemps, continua le nain avec l'immense barbe rousse, Oïn à interprété les présages ! C'est le moment de reprendre notre royaume !

-Oui, répondit le dit nain, les corbeaux retournent à la montagne ! Et il est dit que le règne de la bête prendra fin quand les oiseaux y retourneront !

-Ah, demanda Bilbon soudain inquiet, quelle bête ?

-Oh, une allusion à Smaug le Terrible, déclara simplement un nain avec un drôle de chapeau, première calamité du nom. Une sacrée bête avec plein de dents et de griffes !

-Je sais ce qu'est un dragon, merci bien…

-Je n'ai pas peur, s'écria le nains aux mitaines, il va comprendre sa douleur quand il rencontrera notre fer !

-La tâche serait déjà difficile avec toute une armée, répondit Balin, mais nous ne sommes que treize. Et pas les treize meilleurs, ni les plus intelligents. »

La réaction des autres ne se fit pas attendre. Taïma les comprenait, l'insulte avait beau être déguisée, elle n'en restait pas moins désagréable. Mais elle comprenait aussi Balin. Les nains qui gesticulaient devant elle devaient certes être de bons combattants, il n'empêche que seuls quelques uns semblaient vraiment être taillés pour l'aventure et la castagne. Enfin bref, les nains eux, continuaient à parler dans tous les sens quand le blondinet avec les moustaches tressées les coupa tous en disant qu'ils étaient peu, certes, mais de braves guerriers, ou un truc dans le genre. Elle n'y fit pas vraiment attention parce que pour l'instant elle fixait Dwalin. Dwalin qui évitait consciencieusement son regard depuis la fin du repas. Elle était persuadée de l'avoir déjà rencontré, mais où, seuls les Valars savaient. Mais elle finirait pas le remettre, pour sur. Surtout que lui, au vu de son attitude, semblait la connaitre. Elle détourna finalement son attention quand le plus jeune des nains (un brun sans un seul poil de barbe) prit la parole.

« -Et vous oubliez que nous avons un magicien avec nous, s'exclama-t-il. Gandalf a du tuer des centaines de dragons dans sa vie ! »

Alors là, c'était le pompon ! Elle eu du mal à ne pas s'esclaffer devant tant de naïveté ! Gandlaf, un tueur de dragons ? Un collectionneur de problèmes et un briquet sur pattes plutôt ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de problèmes, il était en plein dedans maintenant ! Et c'était à son tour de se débrouiller tout seul. Elle se contenta de lui tapoter doucement l'épaule alors qu'il s'étouffait sur sa pipe, ne sachant quoi répondre au brouhaha des nains.

« -Ca suffit, rugit Thorin, si nous avons vu ces signes, alors d'autres aussi. Smaug n'a pas été vu depuis soixante ans. Certains portent leur regard sur la montagne, attirés par les immenses richesses de notre peuples, maintenant peut être sans protection. Restons-nous en retrait, à regarder les autres s'emparer de ce qui nous appartient ? Ou saisissons nous cette chance de reprendre Erebor ?

-Vous oubliez que la grande porte est scellée, intervint Balin en coupant les hourras de ses compagnons. On ne peut pénétrer dans la montagne.

-Cela, mon cher Balin, n'est pas tout à fait vrai, répondit Gandalf en sortant quelque chose de sa manche »

Il tenait dans sa main, sous le regard médusé des nains, une clef. Une clef si simple, si bête, qu'elle aurait pu la confondre avec la clef des cabinets. Mais force était de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Bon, elle devait bien l'admettre, Gandalf assurait pour le coup. Il avait beau collectionner les problèmes, il avait souvent la solution.

« -S'il y a une clef, il doit y avoir une porte, souffla alors le blondinet. »

Elle étouffa un ricanement devant sa remarque. Par les Valars, il avait pas inventé l'eau chaude lui ! Quand Balin disait qu'ils n'étaient pas les plus intelligents, il n'avait pas tord ! Tient, il faisait bien la paire avec le brun naïf !

« -Encore faut-il trouver cette porte, continua Gandalf. La réponse est cachée sur cette carte, je ne suis pas en mesure de la trouver, mais d'autres le peuvent. »

Il hésita un instant, laissant un drôle de silence s'imposer, avant de reprendre gravement.

« Nous aurons besoin de discrétion et de courage dit-il en jetant un regard vers Taïma et Bilbo. Mais si nous sommes prudents et astucieux, je pense que c'est faisable.

-Donc nous avons besoin d'un cambrioleur, dit le nain aux mitaines.

-Et un bon, répondit Bilbo comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il faisait, un expert j'imagine.

-Et vous l'êtes, interrogea un des nains. »

Taïma se figea en voyant les yeux pleins d'excitation des nains et l'air déboussolé du hobbit. Alors c'était pour ça qu'ils s'étaient réunis chez le hobbit. La compagnie avait besoin d'un voleur, et Gandalf avait choisi monsieur Baggins. Et bien entendu monsieur Baggins n'était au courant de rien. Le laissant alors essayer de s'expliquer avec les nains à propos de ses hypothétiques qualités de cambrioleur, elle se pencha vers Gandalf.

« -C'était donc ça ton plan, lui murmurât-elle à l'oreille, tu espères vraiment qu'il s'embarque dans cette foutue mission ?

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, fais moi confiance et restes à ta place pour une fois ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une tempête s'était levée dans le salon, les nains hurlant et gesticulant dans tous les sens, lançant à tout va leurs opinions sur la présence du hobbit et son éventuel rôle de cambrioleur. Le pauvre monsieur Baggins assistait à tout cela sans pouvoir rien y faire.

« -Ca suffit, tempêta alors Gandalf, se levant d'un coup. Si je dis que Bilbo Baggins est un cambrioleur, c'est un cambrioleur ! Les hobbits ont le pas léger, ils peuvent passer inaperçus quand ils le veulent. Et l'odeur d'un hobbit est totalement inconnue à notre dragon, ce qui nous donne un net avantage. »

Il avait parlé de sa grosse voix, surplombant de toute sa hauteur la tablée, réduisant tout le monde au silence. C'était une de ces astuces qu'elle connaissait bien, mais qui continuait à l'impressionner. Elle avait beau lui rappeler à tout bout d'champ qu'il n'était qu'un vieux croulant et connaitre quelques uns de ses petits secrets, il n'en restait pas moins un puissant magicien. Bien plus qu'un briquet sur pattes en somme. Et elle le savait très bien.

« -Vous m'avez demandé de trouver le quatorzième de cette compagnie, continua-t-il en s'asseyant, et j'ai choisi monsieur Baggins. Il a beaucoup plus à offrir que vous ne l'imaginez, ou qu'il ne l'imagine. Et tant qu'on y est, je vais prendre les devants en ce qui concerne Taïma, reprit-il en la tirant par le bras vers la table, tout en ignorant le regard courroucé qu'elle lui lança. C'est le quinzième membre. Vous ne l'avez pas demandé, mais c'est un atout en plus dans votre manche, ne le négligez pas. Taïma va faire partie de cette quête, et vous n'allez pas le regretter. »

Un silence fut sa seule réponse. Il planta alors son regard dans celui de Thorin, priant les Valars pour qu'il accepte sa proposition.

« -Vous devez me faire confiance…

-Entendu, nous le ferons à votre façon, répondit-il après un court instant. Balin, donne-leur les contrats. Et vite, qu'on en finisse… »

C'était la réponse d'un homme brisé et prêt à tout se dit Taïma en le voyant prendre sur lui. Elle le trouva un poil moins désagréable à ce moment précis, alors qu'elle lisait sur son visage l'expression d'une tristesse et d'une douleur longtemps refoulée. Mais il restait néanmoins ce même nain qui pensait bien pauvrement de monsieur Baggins et d'elle-même.

« -Hum, monsieur Baggins, voilà le votre, dit Balin en tendant un contrat au hobbit. Et hum… dame, demoiselle, enfin... bref, _vous_ n'étiez pas prévue et donc… Il va falloir patienter un peu, le temps que j'en rédige un nouveau…

-Mais je vous en prie maitre Balin, répondit-elle avec un sourire étrange, j'attendrais. »

Sur ce, il sortit hâtivement une plume et une bouteille d'encre d'une poche et d'une autre un parchemin vierge, qu'il déroula sur la table avant de se mettre à le remplir en grommelant.

Bilbo lui, avait déplié son contrat et commençait à le lire avec attention. Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose aux aventures, mais il savait que les contrats et autres engagements écrits étaient des choses qu'il ne fallait pas prendre à la légère. Et lire les petites lignes était important. Surtout quand il s'agissait de quelque chose de totalement nouveau et potentiellement très dangereux. Taïma devait être de son avis pensa-t-il, puisqu'elle était penchée par-dessus son épaule et lisait avec lui le parchemin.

« -Voyons voir, marmonna-t-il, « contrat de cambriolage » moui, « prise en charge complète des frais de voyage », oui, heureusement…

-Ah, « transport fourni », s'exclama Taïma à son oreille, bonne nouvelle, vous n'irez pas à pied !

-Le ciel soit loué ! Ah, « participation aux préparatifs liés au campement souhaité », ça me semble logique… Et ça, continua-t-il, « clause de confidentialité », qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

-Ca veut dire, intervint Thorin, que vous garderez toutes les informations concernant cette quête pour vous. Pendant la quête, et après. Vous n'ébruiterez rien de tout ce qu'il va se passer. Et ça vaut aussi pour vous, dit-il sèchement en regardant Taïma. C'est clair ?

-Limpide, répondit-elle avec ironie. Désolée monsieur Baggins, mais il semble que vous ne pourrez pas raconter cette aventure dans vos mémoires !

-Sans doute, souffla-t-il. Ah, voilà, la partie rémunération… « Un quatorzième du trésor, au choix, sauf pièces d'armurerie » bon, je vois mal ce que je pourrais en faire de toute manière… Mais maintenant que vous êtes là, dit-il en se tournant vers Taïma, ça sera un quinzième ?

-Oui, évidemment, répondit Balin, toujours plongé dans la rédaction du quinzième contrat. Je rectifierais le votre par la suite, monsieur Baggins.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi monsieur Baggins, dit en souriant Taïma. Mais je vois que ce contrat ne prends pas en compte votre retour, continua-t-elle les yeux rivés sur le rouleau, tant pis. Mais il ya tout de même des dispositions en cas de décès, c'est rassurant.

-Ah bon, hoqueta Bilbo en palissant, ou ça ?

\- Juste ici, dit-elle simplement tout en pointant du doigt la partie « conditions relatives aux accidents terribles, blessures incurables, décès probables et obsèques éventuelles ».

-Oui, évidemment… il faut y penser, c'est sur, dit-il en hésitant, alors « prise en charge des frais d'obsèques si possible, présence du défunt indispensable. » c'est logique, bien sur. Et enfin « la compagnie ne sera pas tenue responsable par le défunt ou sa famille en cas de… lacérations ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit, alors il préféra continuer.

« - …déchiquetage, éviscération… incinération ? Incinération, répéta-t-il en se tournant vers la compagnie, vraiment ?

-Et oui, la grande spécialité des dragons, s'exclama le nain au chapeau bizarre, vous réduire en un tas de cendre en un instant, c'est leur point fort, pour sur !

-Bofur, gronda Thorin, silence…

\- Comment vous faire comprendre, continua Bofur malgré l'avertissement, c'est comme un four avec des ailes. Ou plutôt une forge si vous voulez mon avis ! En un instant, vous passez de la plus grande des souffrances au néant. C'est fabuleux !

-Ah, je me sens mal. Je vais m'évanouir, bafouilla Bilbo d'une voix blanche. »

Et il allait effectivement s'effondrer au sol si Taïma ne l'avait pas retenu par les épaules, avant de le faire asseoir de force sur un tabouret qui traînait par là.

« -Allons monsieur Baggins, ce n'est pas le moment de défaillir, s'exclama Taïma, vous avez réussi à supporter cette soirée, vous allez tenir encore un peu, n'est ce pas ?

-Je… oui, enfin, je ne sais pas… je ne veux pas signer ce contrat… je ne veux pas y aller…

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! La nuit porte conseil ! Bon, sinon, dit-elle, en s'adressant à la compagnie, ou en est ce fameux contrat ?

\- Voilà, j'ai fini, répondit Balin en lui tendant le parchemin roulé, sous les regards sombres de Dwalin et Thorin et celui soulagé de Gandalf. Le plus important y est, vous n'avez plus qu'à signer. »

Il lui tendit en même temps la plume, qu'elle refusa. Taïma déroula le contrat et le contempla dans le plus grand des silences. C'est à ce moment précis que Gandalf se mit à paniquer. Elle ne lisait pas. Ses yeux étaient immobiles. Mais une lueur qu'il connaissait trop bien grandissait dans ses pupilles sombres. Un sourire sournois étirait peu à peu ses lèvres. Il le sentait, quelque chose de pas très sympathique allait lui tomber dessus. Et il ne pourrait pas l'éviter. Soudainement elle plongea son regard dans le sien, et c'était comme revenir plusieurs années en arrière. Ah, c'était donc ça : une vengeance. Elle allait se venger parce qu'il lui avait menti. Parce qu'il n'avait pas prévenu les nains. Il empoigna sa barbe par réflexe. Il pouvait tout encaisser ce soir, mais pas un coupage de barbe.

« -Je refuse, dit-elle subitement en balançant le parchemin sur la table, je ne vais pas signer. »

Un hoquet de surprise traversa toute l'assemblée. Thorin s'étouffa le plus royalement possible, Dwalin fut traversé d'une vague de soulagement, Fili et Kili se regardèrent avec déception et Bilbo faillit tomber de son tabouret. Gandalf lui, s'était figé, pris par surprise. Pour sur, il ne s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Tient, même le coupage de barbe aurait été préférable ! Il allait se mettre à parler pour essayer de rattraper la situation, mais fut interrompu par un Balin fulminant.

« -Vous le saviez ! Vous aviez prévu de ne pas signer ce contrat, et pourtant, vous m'avez laissé l'écrire !

-Tout à fait maître nain, dit-elle négligemment, c'était juste pour vous enquiquiner !

-Donc vous décidez de ne pas prendre par à la quête, grogna Thorin, tant mieux ! Débarrassez moi le plancher alors ! Hors de ma vue !

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça, répondit Taïma avec malice, j'ai juste dit que je ne signais pas votre contrat, nuance. Mais il ne s'agit pas de vous maintenant, continua-t-elle sans le laisser répondre, monsieur Baggins, à nous deux ! »

Et sans laisser le temps à quiconque de répliquer, Taïma s'installa face à Bilbon en réquisitionnant un coin de la table, poussant sans ménagement la soupe de Thorin et un Balin plus qu'éberlué. Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle était super fière de sa petite vengeance. Déjà, rien qu'à voir la tête du vieux, elle savait que ça avait fonctionné du tonnerre. Ensuite, elle avait réussit à moucher Thorin et embêter Balin était la cerise sur le gâteau. Non pas qu'il le méritait particulièrement, mais elle en avait eu envie. Tant pis pour lui. Et la tête de Bilbon, par les petons d'Eru, ça valait le coup d'œil. Le pauvre était totalement désemparé et la regardait comme si il lui avait poussé un troisième bras. Mais si elle trouvait la réaction des autres hilarante et méritée, elle ne ressentait que de la sympathie pour le hobbit. C'est vrai quoi, le pauvre venait de passer une soirée pourave et en plus venait d'apprendre qu'on attendait de lui qu'il _cambriole_ un foutu _dragon_. Il n'avait pas encore pris sa décision, mais une chose était sure, elle n'irait que si il décidait d'y aller.

« -Monsieur Baggins, commença-t-elle en sortant de sa chemise un parchemin froissé, ce contrat que vous avez avec la compagnie, est tout à fait correct. Mais il vous manque quelques garanties… »

Elle s'empara lestement de la plume que tenait encore Balin et de la petite bouteille d'encre qui trainait sur la table, lui adressant au passage un sourire terrible, et se mis à griffonner son parchemin tout en parlant.

« -Donc premièrement je tiens à dire qu'il n'y a aucune clause dans le contrat de ces messieurs qui vous garanti, en cas de réussite de la quête ou du moins de survie, de pouvoir rentrer chez vous en toute _sécurité_. N'est ce pas ?

-Oui, je suppose…

-Ne supposez pas, j'ai lu votre contrat, il n'y a rien à ce propos dedans. Bref, c'est la première garantie que je vous offre. Deuxièmement, continua-t-elle toujours entrain de rédiger, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est votre première grande aventure, et rien n'est prévu à ce sujet !

-Ah, je n'avais pas remarqué, répondit Bilbo en jetant un regard confus au magicien, tout aussi déconcerté par la situation.

-Rien n'est prévu pour vous mettre à l'aise. Alors évidemment, c'n'est pas une ballade de santé, mais quand même ! Monsieur Baggins, je serais là pour veiller sur vous. Oh, pas comme une nourrice, mais comme quelqu'un qui a quand même un poil plus d'expérience que vous dans ce domaine ! Bon je rajoute d'autres petits détails que vous lirez par la suite, mais le plus important maintenant c'est le prix. Un quatorzième du trésor d'Erebor c'est énorme. Alors me verser un quart de votre part pour mes services ne vous rendra pas moins riche ! Ah, et avant que _maître_ Thorin mette son grain de sel là dedans, sachez que rien dans votre contrat initial ne vous empêche de venir accompagné.

\- Comment pouvez-vous, s'insurgea Thorin…

-Ah, et j'ai bien sur ajouté une clause de confidentialité, vous en faites pas, le coupa-t-elle sans daigner se retourner pour lui répondre»

Bilbo ne savait pas quoi répondre. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Ils se contentaient de la regarder écrire à grande vitesse son contrat, le crissement de la plume remplissant maintenant l'espace. C'était étrange de voir cette femme, ou bien fille, c'était difficile de lui donner un âge, prendre place parmi eux avec tant d'aisance, et en même temps une sacré dose d'insolence. C'était fascinant de la voir rédiger quelque chose d'aussi sérieux qu'un contrat, tout en tirant la langue sous l'effet de la concentration. Dwalin de son coté commençait de nouveau à se sentir mal et priait pour que le hobbit refuse l'offre de la fille. Fili et Kili, eux, croisaient les doigts sous la table pour que monsieur Baggins accepte. C'était une quête épique dans laquelle ils se lançaient, mais si la fille venait, le potentiel de rigolade montait en flèche. Et Gandalf lui, était de nouveau serein et se contentait de rallumer sa pipe. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre le hobbit. Les autres réfléchissaient tout autant, certains perplexes, d'autres carrément hostiles, et quelques uns positivement enthousiastes. Bref, elle ne laissait personne indifférent.

Taïma, elle, se savait observée. Mais qu'importe. Elle finit d'ajouter les derniers détails à son contrat, jetant un « voilà ! » triomphal qui fit sursauter le hobbit. Et probablement les autres. Il de lui restait plus qu'à signer. Elle tira alors de sa botte une petite lame et s'entailla sans sourciller la pulpe du pouce, sous le regard ébahi de monsieur Baggins. Elle appliqua alors son doigt sur le papier, traçant une simple croix sanglante à la place d'une signature. Le sang encore frais brillait sur la surface rugueuse du parchemin, captivant l'attention de la compagnie. C'était plus fort qu'un nom, qu'un sceau ou qu'un sigil. Si monsieur Baggins signait le contrat de la fille, c'était à la vie à la mort. C'était sérieux. Et la personne qui venait de signer avec son sang se suçotait maintenant le pouce, comme si elle ne venait pas de faire une promesse sur sa vie.

Taïma souffla doucement sur l'encre du contrat pour la faire sécher plus vite. Une fois satisfaite, elle le plia en quatre avant de le tendre au hobbit, qui l'attrapa d'une main tremblante.

« -Monsieur Baggins, dit-elle, ce contrat, vous en faites ce que vous voulez. Signez le ou bien brulez le. Mais attendez demain matin si vous ne pouvez pas vous décider ce soir. Je vous l'ai dit, la nuit porte conseil. »

Et sans attendre sa réponse, qui ne serait jamais arrivée de toute manière, elle se leva vivement, en secouant sa jupe. Elle remit sa dague dans sa botte et se retourna avec la compagnie. C'était comme revivre le début de cette soirée, où elle avait été accueillie par un mur de regards hostiles. Sauf que maintenant, c'était plus des yeux plein de questions et de curiosité qui la fixaient.

« -Maîtres nains, ce fut un plaisir, remercia-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement. Monsieur Baggins, merci pour votre accueil, et peut-être à demain. »

Elle lança un dernier regard espiègle à Gandalf et sortit du salon, laissant derrière elle une assemblée stupéfaite et silencieuse. Ils entendirent la porte de l'entrée se refermer derrière elle et Bilbo se dit que c'était le bon moment pour s'évanouir. Ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

* * *

La soirée s'acheva d'une drôle de manière. Les nains finirent de nettoyer la cuisine sans grand enthousiasme cette fois, pendant que Bilbo reprenait ses esprits dans son fauteuil, une tasse de camomille dans les mains. Il discuta un moment avec Gandalf qui lui expliquait à quel point il était nécessaire pour lui de participer à cette quête. Les deux contrats posés sur un guéridon devant lui le narguaient, avec leur encre qui brillait à la lueur des flammes de la cheminée de son petit salon. Mais aucuns de ces contrats ne lui promettaient de revenir. Pas même Gandalf. Alors il préféra se retirer dans sa chambre, ou son lit pouvait lui promettre de bien dormir.

Les nains, eux, tardèrent un peu plus, chantant dans la nuit leurs chansons, avec leurs voix graves et tristes, avant d'aller finalement se coucher.

Fili et Kili eurent du mal à s'endormir, chuchotant entre eux, pleins d'excitation à l'idée de la quête qui allait commencer demain.

Balin, dans la sagesse de son âge, préféra mettre de coté les évènements imprévus de cette soirée et de profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, contrairement à Thorin qui les ruminait sans cesse en fixant les braises mourantes dans la cheminée.

Bombur rêva de nourriture, Bofur d'aventures coquines et d'alcool et Bifur des temps passés et irrécupérables.

Dori pensait à ses frères, Nori se demandait si ça valait le coup de voler les petites cuillères en argent de monsieur Baggins et Ori griffonna une partie de la nuit dans son cahier, rapportant les évènements de la journée.

Oïn eu des rêves silencieux et Gloïn des rêves pleins d'espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes.

Gandalf se forçait à voir le côté positif du déroulement de cette soirée et essayait de ne pas regretter d'avoir impliqué Taïma dans toute cette affaire.

Dwalin tentait de trouver le sommeil, mais dès qu'il fermait les yeux, le visage de la fille dansait sous ses paupières, et le rendait nerveux. Il ne pu que prier Mahal pour que le hobbit ne signe pas le contrat de cette fichue gamine. Parce que sinon, il allait être dans un sacré pétrin.

Et Taïma, elle, s'endormit paisiblement à la belle étoile, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres.

* * *

Bon, voilà, c'était le chapitre six.

Alors primo, je publie ce chapitre MOINS d'un mois après le dernier, ce qui est pour moi, un exploit. Donc, rien que pour ça, je mérite des applaudissements.

Et deuzio, c'est un chapitre avec beaucoup de dialogues, j'ai essayé de rendre tout ça le plus digeste possible. Il n'empêche que j'ai l'impression que c'est un peu lourd. Peut être parce que j'ai le nez dedans et que j'ai du relire ce chapitre un demi milliard de fois. Et vous, qu'en pensez vous?

Merci à Laclea pour sa review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire!

En parlant de review, n'hésitez pas à en laisser et à donner votre avis.

Bah du coup, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et j'vous dit à bientôt! La bise!


End file.
